Star Wars A Tale Of Darth Plageus
by jman007
Summary: Have you ever heard the tradjedy of Darth Plageus the wise... This is the story of Darth Plageus' rise to power and fall at the hands of the treacherous Palpatine
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars

A Tale of Darth Plagues

Prologue

I Am The Master

Chapters

Derjon Well Jedi Knight

The Dark Ones

Dark Plans

Cause and Effect

Coruscant

Senator Palem

Show Me The Way

Rebellious Apprentice

Darth Mantus

Tin'sar Demask

Yoda

The Prophecy

Jedi Master Derjon Wells

Veil of Deception

Palpatine

Apprentice

Senator Palpatine

Darth Sidious

Darth Maul

The Rise of Tarkin

Force Experiment

Sleep Of Death

Epilogue: Shmii Skywalker

Persona

Darth Omni (Dark Lord of the Sith/ Male Bith)

Darth Plaegus (Former Apprentice of Darth Omni/Male Muun)

Derj'kon Wells (Jedi Knight Male Barabel)

Yoda (Grand Jedi Master male species unknown)

Queen Aseel (Onderonian Monarch Human Female)

Calledon Hart/Darth Mantus (Fallen Jedi/Leader of the Dark Ones first apprentice of Darth Plaegus Human Male)

Emerson Jao (Senator of Onderon Human Male)

Dentai Vellax (Supreme Chancellor Falleen Male)

Hello to everyone reading my fan fic stuff I appreciate all the reviews I have received and I welcome some more reviews whether you like my stuff or not cause it helps me as a writer… Also I have posted Wyrdfel the rise of galbatorix, wrydfel dark times, the order of darth traya series I and II (II of the darth traya series will be finished soon, and Empire book four of Eragon… I am working on several projects so bare with me… I have changed the chapters of Darth Plageuis after buying and reading the book by James Luceno… My story is influenced but not changed while I am reading his book…

I also want everyone to know that I have published my first book Choices Of Life with .com check it out and order today

Prologue

I Am The Master Now

_Two there should be; no more, no less_

_One to embody the power, the other to crave it…_

These are the teachings of Darth Bane, passed down from master to apprentice. When the apprentice became master he or she would seek their own apprentice and if they were worthy, strong and competent. That person would kill his or her master and take the title dark lord of the sith. At present that mantle belonged to the Sith Lord Darth Omni, a male Bith, ruthless and powerful. His apprentice Darth Plaegus was tired of him and decided the time had come to challenge his master for the title. Plaegus was a Muun and he had been studying under Omni for the past twenty-five years.

He was just a child in an orphanage when his master came for him. He watched his master kill two Jedi and burn down the orphanage with a wave of his hand. All his childhood friends had died. He spent many days being drilled by the cruel Bith and if he failed a test or botched an exercise his master would beat him mercilessly.

The planet was Korriban the birth place of the sith and he thought it would be the perfect place to kill his master and claim the title from him. Korriban was a giant rock, no plant life to speak of, it was home to long dead Sith Lords. The Republic and the Jedi had quarantined the planet, but that didn't stop smugglers and pirates from using the old Dreshdae outpost as a base. A few more daring people had even built a town near the old outpost and paid the pirates and smugglers a tribute. When Plaegus arrived on Korriban he sensed them. He immediately became angry and with a thought and wave of his hand he killed everyone in the town and outpost. His anger wasn't satisfied so with very little effort he pulled down the outpost itself.

"Take this package to the Neimodian Ambassador… This will be the first stages in getting our revenge…" Omni said to Plaegus, but Darth Plaegus had his own plans. He took the package to the ambassador on Neimodia, but only after hiring a group of mercenaries. Plaegus brought the mercenaries to the ambassador's estate. Plaegus watched in delight as his hired thugs slaughtered everyone in the house and blamed the act on Iridonian terrorists. He set up his own network on Nemodia and gave them the package that would plant the seeds to establish the trade federation.

The Jedi investigated but the sith remained hidden in the shadows. When Darth Omni heard of his apprentice's treachery he became furious. He left their sanctuary on Bespin and made his way to Neimodia. The Jedi had been left so he wouldn't have to contend with them. Omni tried to learn the identity of Plaegus' new allies, but no amount of bribery could uncover that. He did uncover the place where his apprentice had gone.

Darth Plaegus waited impatiently for his master's arrival. He waited two weeks and finally his master's ship entered the atmosphere and fired on Plaegus' ship. Plaegus smiled at the act and said to himself; "Yes master only one of us will be leaving this rock…"

When the CR-77 star ship touched down the ramp lowered and down Omni came with his cape billowing.

"Welcome to Korriban…" Plaegus mockingly said.

"I am your master and I order you to address me as such… Bow to me…"

"The time has come you old fool… My time has come I am your superior now and I will destroy you and take what is mine…"

The Bith started laughing, "You think yourself ready to face me… I will give you one last chance… Bow before your master…"

Plaegus smirked, his elongated face making him seem older than he really was. "Fool… That is what you are a fool… Not a Sith Lord…"

Omni threw out his hands and unleashed a storm of force lightening on Plaegus whose body phased and became transparent. Omni gasped at the display of power, because he had never taught Omni the technique. He knew it existed but the art of performing had been lost three sith masters ago.

"That is only a taste of what I can do old man… I have been holding back now for the past twelve years… just enough for you to believe that I was your equal when in fact I was and have always been your superior…"

"There are still things I can teach you…" Omni replied uncoiling his lightwhip.

"I doubt that…" Plaegus replied igniting a gold handled lightsaber.

Omni leapt forward, but in the blink of an eye Plaegus was already behind him making a lazy swing for Omni's head. The Bith spun around blocking the attack and went on the offensive cracking his whip at chest level. He then struck low across the ground. All Plaegus did was dodge the attacks using his speed and agility. He rarely used his lightsaber to block and when he did there wasn't much effort to it. Frustrated Omni recoiled his whip and unleashed a force wave that tore up the ground and shook the very planet. A blast like that would have killed any Sith not ready for it, but Plaegus wasn't just any Sith. When the dust settled Plaegus was standing there laughing at what he considered a feeble attack.

"Do you feel it master… Do you see your week rule at an end…"

The Bith's face twisted in disgust and he uncoiled his lightwhip. At the same time he unleashed the power of his mind, because he was a Bith his mental powers far exceeded any sith before him, including the legendary Darth Zannah. He created illusions of the orphanage he found his apprentice in and all his friends. He also created two more illusions of himself. Plaegus wasn't fooled he responded with his own illusions of Darth Omni's Master Darth Romulus.

Romulus was human, a hulk of a man and a foot taller than Darth Bane was. "Omni you fool… I have come for my revenge… Darth Plaegus summoned me from the nexus of the force… His power is greater because of me…"

Omni lost control of his force illusions, it took two weeks to recover from his duel with his master and he had used sith assassins to aid him in his duel breaking the fundamental laws of the rule of two. The apprentice must face the master alone.

"This is impossible you are dead…" Omni yelled. He ran forward loosing control and forgetting all about Plaegus. As he approached the illusion laughed and when he struck his whip it dissolved into nothing.

"You are mine!" Plaegus yelled, but Omni spun around swinging his whip. He had been pretending to fall for the illusions. Plaegus caught the crackling charged energy whip with his bare hand. He smiled at Omni and stabbed him in the chest with his saber and at the same time he absorbed the energy of the whip and unleashed it on Omni. His feet left the ground and he flew thirteen feet before hitting the ground. His armor and robes had been shredded up in the force assault, his face had numerous cuts and slashes. His left arm had been severed and he was spitting up blood, dying a slow death. Plaegus walked over to his former master's body and stared down at him.

"You are Darth Plaegus… Lord of the Sith… It … h… as b… een an hon…. Honor… teaching you…"

Plaegus raised his sword and stabbed it into the Bith's head, "I don't need your approval old man…" As he withdrew his saber Omni's body imploded with a blast of blue darkside energy that billowed Plaegus' robe. The wind howled and the planet shook. The darkside had been awakened on Korriban. The ground split open as the ghosts of thousands of sith appeared to Darth Plaegus. The blacked robed apparitions stared at Plaegus. He returned their stare with defiance. The sea of sith lords parted and a brute of a man walked through the ghostly crowd towards the front. Plaegus recognized him from the holocron that been taken from master by apprentice down through the centuries. It was Darth Bane the founder of the rule of two.

Plaegus dropped to one knee, "My Lord…" He said it out of respect. It had been ages since the ghosts of Korriban appeared to anyone.

"The time has come…" Bane's apparition said.

Plaegus smirked, "I will decide when the time is…" He said in anger. He turned his back to Bane and took his former master's ship.

"I need an apprentice…" Plaegus said as his ship climbed into the atmosphere.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1. Derjon Wells Jedi Knight.

When the Neimodian ambassador was killed the Jedi had investigated the incident all the evidence pointed towards an Irridonian terrorist group. There was a shadow over the situation and the force wasn't giving any answers. The assigned Jedi let the matter drop, but there was one Jedi who wouldn't and couldn't drop it. His name was Der'jon Wells a Barabel. Barabel's were warriors and hunters by nature. So of course he wouldn't let the matter drop. All his instincts told him there was something else behind it more sinister than a group of terrorists.

He walked the halls of government palace using his natural senses in conjunction with his force abilities. Der'jon was a well rounded Jedi, he was a master swordsman. His force abilities touched many aspects of the force. There weren't many things beyond his reach when it came to the force. He wore a Barabel made chest plate, grieves, and a waist cover; with a heavy studded belt. Attached to the belt was his twin lightsabers, both were silver and black. His scales were brown and over his armor he wore the traditional robe of a Jedi Knight.

He bent down where the soldiers had burst into the common hall and ambushed the ambassador. He sniffed and snorted at the smell that tickled his nose. Although the crime scene was several days old he could still pick up the lingering scents of the battle.

"I cry your pardon master Jedi, but what do you hope to find…" The alien who asked the question was a Neimodian and he was head of security.

"This one haz found much…" He turned to face the Neimodian, "Take me to the security room… I wish to see the footage…"

The Barabel stood with his scaled arms folded twitching his tale as he watched black clad figures enter the hall shooting. "This one wizhez to speak with the Viceroy…"

Nar Gurn was Viceroy of the emerging Trade Federation. The package delivered by Darth Plaegus contained information to black male enough Senators to pass the Neimodian trade act. The act gave the Neimodians the power to form the powerful Trade Federation. Now all commercial trading was contracted through the galactic corporation. The package also contained enough credit bonds for the Neimodians to build the company themselves. So the Trade Federation had exclusive rights to the company. They used the vast sum of credits to build a massive droid army and a uniformed fleet. The senate did keep one power and that was the ability to decide who was viceroy of the trade federation.

Nar Gurn was an intimidating Neimodian, standing over seven feet tall and very muscular for one of his race. This of course didn't intimidate a Barabel of the Jedi Order. "Thank you for seeing me Viceroy…"

"I always have time for a Jedi…" He replied shaking his hand, "Something to drink…"

"No thank you… I wanted to azk about the package you received… and your appointment az Viceroy of the Trade Federation…"

"What does that have to do with the terrorists responsible for Ambassador Toysac's death…"

"It seemz suspect to me that after the ambassador was assassinated you and your colleaguez build such a fast growing company… On more than one occasion the Ambassador'z name came up in putting thiz deal together…"

"Master Jedi are you accusing me of something?"

"Thiz one iz not accusing you of anything… I find it strange that iz all…"

The Neimodian stood up and started pacing, "You aren't a Jedi Master…"

"I am not… So…"

"I find it strange that a Jedi who isn't a master would be asking such questions when your fellow Jedi closed the case…"

"I am being a lot more cautious than my fellow Jedi…"

He stopped pacing and looked at the Jedi. "I see… and did the high council approve of your… investigation…"

"No they didn't…"

"Then I see no need to continue this conversation…"

"True…" Der'jon stood up. "…but viceroy if this conspiracy went beyond mere terroristz wouldn't you want the true villainz brought to justice?"

"I would at that…"

"Well one last question… Did the ambassador have any enemies…"

"He was a Neimodian… Neimodians have many enemies especially when it comes to business… I can think of a few politicians and monarchs in the Republic who didn't want this deal to go through…"

"Can you name a few…"

Der'jon left the office with a list of twenty-three names on a data-pad. He scanned across the list, but none of them triggered his force senses. He had to move fast or this would reach the ears of the high council and they would end his investigation. The Barabel left Neimodia and headed for Nar Shadda.

"You handled that Jedi well…" A human said entering the office.

"He is suspicious… A loose cannon… Maybe I should contact the Jedi Council…"

"No if you do that then the Jedi will know you have something to hide… You will be playing right into his hands… Continue on as we discussed I must leave to meet my master before he returns home…"

"But…"

The man raised his hand, "All will go as planed… Do not be concerned about the Jedi I will inform my master as soon as I see him…"

Nar Shadaa if any one could inform Der'jon on the truth it was the Hutts, but he had to tread carefully for the Republic had no jurisdiction in the Y'Tube sector. If he was discovered there would be no help and he would die. Der'jon had hidden his robe aboard his ship the Night Hunter. He looked more like a bounty hunter instead of a Jedi. He kept his lightsabers in his gauntlets on his arm. He had a double bladed vibro-sword draped across his back and Delian class disruptor pistols on each hip.

The Hutt Slug Cantina is what the red alien symbols translated on the neon sign. He entered the cantina with his natural and unnatural senses pointed out in every direction. When he got to the bar he ordered a Correllian ale and downed in one shot. He ordered two more drinks then he looked out across and waited. He didn't have to wait long as a group of twelve humans were spending an enormous amount of credits. He could sense and smell Neimodian blood on them despite their recent sana-steam showers. Der'jon sent them a bottle of an expensive Alderranian brandy. Then he made his way across the room.

"May I join you…"

"No!" Was one man's cold reply.

"Come on Merdaul… anyone who buys brandy this good is worth the time…"

"I have a job and it payz five million creditz… but I need help…"

"A Barabel needs help with a job… Now that is funny…"

"High risk target… I may be a Barabel, but thiz one iz not stupid…"

The men at the table looked at each other sending eye signals to each other. "Sit down and tell us about the job…" The Barabel described the job in great detail , but it was all an act. The mercenaries had no idea they were dealing with a Jedi. When the drinks were done they agreed to meet with Dar'team for that was the name he gave them the next day.

Der'jon went to his apartment on the east side of the docks expecting betrayal. He didn't have to wait long as he felt four of the mercenaries approaching his apartment. Der'jon fixed his bed to make it look as if he was sleeping in it, then he turned off the lights.

"The lights are off go…"

A man said into the head mikes. A heavy set man sliced the locks and they entered the apartment quietly. They disabled the server droid and burst into the master bedroom shooting. When the last bolt was fired, the energy blades of two lightsabers pierced the darkness. The right blade was blue and the left was green. One man grunted as his first shot was deflected back into his head. The floor thudded as another man hit the ground grabbing what was left of his leg. Another thud vibrated the floor as the next man lost his right leg and left arm. The last man tried to run but he was held in place by a stasis field of force energy.

After questioning the survivors Der'jon had a droid take them to a medical facility. Der'jon was frustrated because the mercs knew very little information. The only thing he got out of them was the name of Umbarian who paid them for the job. His investigation left more questions than answers. As Der'jon sat in the pilot seat of his star ship he received a message from his friend and mentor Jedi Master Laya Hunn.

A miniature hologram shimmered into resolution in front of the Barabel; "Jedi Der'jon…"

"Master Hunn… Checking on thiz one again…"

She smiled, "I know of your fondness for hunting… Your beacon placed you in the Y'Tube sector…"

The Barabel snorted, "Checking on a hunch master…"

"You are investigating the assassination of the Neimodian ambassador?'

"Yes Master…"

"Well I won't stand in your way but be careful… I sense a great disturbance in the force…"

Bespin Security-Force Training Academy (Temporary headquarters of the Sith):

The human who spoke with Nar Gun was a sith agent named Farmer. He returned to the training academy where the sith were operating from unaware that Darth Omni was dead. When he entered the thrown room Darth Plageus was sitting on the thrown.

Farmer bowed, "Are you comfortable?"

The Muun cocked an eyebrow, "My former master tolerated your mouth… I will not… You will refer to me as my lord as befits the new lord of the sith…"

"My Lord…"

"Well make your report…"

"There is one Jedi who won't let the matter drop… I advised the viceroy not to contact the jedi, and the mercenary group we hired was attacked by the same jedi…"

"Prepare to leave here… We are going to Kashyyyk…"

"As you wish my lord…"

It took two hours for the Umbarian guard to pack up the droids, clothes, and other things that had been inherited by Darth Plagues from Darth Omni. Plagues stood on the platform watching them load the ship up in a private hanger. After some deep thought on his part Plagues informed Farmer he would not be going with them but to have everything ready for when he met them on Kashyyyk.

("I need an apprentice…") Plagues thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 The Dark Ones

Throughout the history of the republic there have been many Jedi that have fallen to the dark side of the force. Jedi like Exar Kun, Ulic Kel Drauma, Revan, Uri Pathos, and Aron Kar. Some redeemed themselves by returning to the light while others died in their darkness. More recently a Jedi named Calladen Hart had fallen to the dark side.

Calladen was a former apprentice of Grand Master Jedi Yoda. A powerful Jedi Calladen had been assigned to the archive retrieval unit, a group of Jedi assigned with recovering dark side artifacts like the shattered pieces of Ajunta Pall's sword, the five rings of Tulak Hord, lost sith holocrons and such of the like.

Calladen found the long lost journals of the High Sith Lord Kaan who founded the brotherhood of darkness. Calladen read this long lost journal and became enamored with teachings of Kaan. Eventually he became corrupted and then Calladen fell to the dark side. He convinced several other Jedi to follow him and established the order of the dark ones. Calladen positioned himself on the Republic world of Onderon in an attempt to solidify his power and prepare for war with the Jedi and the republic. On Onderon Calladen used the beast riders to create an army and he controlled the mind of Queen Aseel.

Calladen wore a topknot and kept his face clean shaven. He had lost his left arm in a duel with his former Master Yoda. He was a thin but muscular man, very charismatic. He sat alone in a private study reading his newly acquired journal. The brotherhood of darkness had been very successful in their campaigns against the Jedi and the Republic by like all sith endeavors the empire had fallen. The brotherhood had fallen in one epic battle that destroyed the brotherhood.

("Both the Sith and many Jedi died on Ruusan… So how can the Jedi claim victory…") Calladen thought to himself. This was his fifth time reading the journal and there were several names that stood out to him. The Sith Lords Githany, Kopecz, and of course Kaan himself. Then there was a strange entry at the end of the journal before the Jedi broke the lines and the tide of the battle changed. His name was Darth Bane and this name stuck out because of the title Darth. Kaan had done away with the title because it meant that one sith placed himself above all others, but for some reason this Bane was allowed to take on the title.

After finishing his read for the fifth time Calladen sat back in his chair and scratched his chin. That is when a chime came at his door. There was only one person who would interrupt him and that was his apprentice, Lemen Gor. Gor was a male Zabrak with gray and black skin. Calladen found the young Zabrak during his travels and decided to train him because of his raw force talents.

"Master…" He said dropping to one knee, "Taliha has had a vision in the force… She wants to see you immediately…"

Taliha was another Jedi gone bad her force sight was uncanny and second only to Master Yoda. Calladen had used her attraction for him to turn her to the dark side. She was a real beauty, long white hair, icy blue eyes, and an apple round face. Taliha was very strong in force and had a growing hunger for the knowledge of the dark side.

When Calladen entered the room of meditation she was not alone. Balen another former Jedi was there, the two of them were rivals and Balen was always trying to show Calladen up. They exchanged glances with each other as neither of them were willing to raise their hands against one another. The reason was that for Calladen needed numbers and Balen had exceptional skills. As for Balen he didn't fear Calladen, it was the fact that all the dark jedi followed Calladen without hesitation.

"What have your beautiful eyes seen for me now my love…"

She smiled, but her eyes were closed. "Korriban… we must get to Korriban… something monumental has happened there…"

Balen grunted, "We would fare better trying to storm the Jedi temple itself… Korriban is being watched and not to mention the fact the every powerful Jedi in the order is hunting us…"

Calladen looked at his apprentice, "I too have sensed a great disturbance in the force master… I say we go… Korriban is our heritage the heritage of the sith… and we should not let a small thing like a quarantine stop us…"

"Well said apprentice… spoken like a true fool…" Balen said.

"He did speak well… Something has happened on Korriban and we should investigate…" Balen was about to protest, but Calladen raised his hand. "Only our most powerful members will go perhaps we can even uncover some hidden treasure overlooked…"

Reluctantly Balen agreed and out of the seventy-nine members of the order of dark ones, twenty-three got ready to leave for Korriban. Gor was upset that his master would leave him behind, but once Calladen's mind was made up it was hard to dissuade him.

When the ships came out of hyperspace Calladen had the other ship hide on the dark side of Korriban's moon, while his ship landed on the surface near the valley of the dark lords.

After base camp was set up the dark ones gathered around Taliha as she cast her senses out to the surrounding area. "The ancient sith have been awakened… Death surrounds the old outpost…"

Calladen kissed her on the cheek, "Spread out…and be careful… Korriban is still a dangerous place…"

"Everyone remain in contact…" Balen said adding to Calladen's orders.

As the members of the dark ones walked the surface of Korriba they felt as if they were being watched. Calladen's footsteps led him to the old sith academy. It had been built, then destroyed and rebuilt again over the centuries. The last sith of Korriban followed the teachings of High Sith Lord Kaan. As he approached the old entrance there was a feint red light but when Calladen got close the light was gone.

There was static over the com, "Cal… I mean Lord Calladen you better get over here we found something…" It was Balen on the com.

Calladen felt a disturbance in the force and the feeling he was being watched was even stronger. When he arrived he gasped at a recently built village that had been laid to waste by the dark side of the force.

"This was…"

Calladen cut Balen off, "I know I sense the power…"

"Are we sure we want to find the person that did this…" Another asked.

"If he will show us the path of true power…" Calladen said.

Everyone grew quiet as Taliha closed her eyes, she felt the bright light of the Jedi getting closer. "The Jedi are here… We need to leave now…"

Balen pulled Calladen to the side, "If we are to take up the mantle of the sith I say we stand and fight…"

Calladen looked at Balen knowing why he would suggest such a thing, but Taliha said. "I do not know how many Jedi are coming, but it is quit a few to create the light I saw…"

Calladen sighed, "I have been longing to cross blades with a Jedi, but I will not risk my far seer in a fight with the jedi…" He spun towards a veru muscular Twi'lek. "Shivel… Plant explosives over the rubble to the city I do not want the Jedi to see this… Zussa…" Zussa was a female Gamorrean. "Take Sar and Meno when the opportunity presents itself get to the ship with Taliha and return to Onderon… Tell Wade to cover your run…"

Taliha plaed her hands on her hips, "And how will the rest of you escape…"

He smiled, "Zussa leave us two long range shuttles… The rest of you will remain with me…"

As they carried out Calladen's orders Taliha kissed him one last time before joining Zussa. A republic long range shuttle touched down on the planet just as the rubble of the city was scattered in an explosion. From the long range shuttle emerged ten Jedi. All with a reputation in the order and all worthy of the title Jedi Master though none of them had the title.

"Calladen You and your friends need to surrender…"

Calladen and the others laughed, "Jedi Maven right… I have heard many things about you… I will give one chance to leave so that you can fulfill your dreams of being a master…"

Maven unhooked his lightsaber, "A Jedi dedicates his life to serving not gaining titles…"

Balen grunted drawing his double edge lightsaber, "Spoken like a true puppet of the Jedi…"

"Enough talk now die…" Serk said, he was a rodian of the dark ones.

Both sides charged each other screaming with their lightsabers ignited. The Dark Ones outnumbered the Jedi by eight. It was two to one and in the first wave of attack Calladen killed one Jedi swinging his dual swords of blue and green. None of the members of the dark ones had red blades. As the crystals used by the sith to build lightsabers were extremely rare and only a true sith knew where to look for them. Maven was a deadly swordsman as he had already killed or wounded five dark ones already. He leapt over Balen for his real target was Calladen.

Calladen stood over a Jedi getting ready to kill her when his right blade was blocked by Maven. Calladen brought his left blade to bare against the seasoned Jedi, but Maven simply repositioned his blade without breaking the block of the first blade while intercepting the second. Maven spun to the ground sweeping his leg for Calladen's feet, but he jumped up and went into a series of blows that would give Yoda a run for his money. Maven never faltered in blocking both blades whether they came at him from different angles or at the same time.

Balen had another Jedi in the grip of the force choke, when he noticed that Calladen was open for attack from behind. He threw his victim into Calladen's back to see what would happen. The Jedi he released immediately saw the opening and tried to attack Calladen from behind. Instead of killing Calladen the Jedi was stabbed in the lower chest area.

Balen looked around, only he, Calladen, and another were left. Balen figured that he and Calladen could probably win even after he lost the other dark jedi, but he also saw this as an opportunity to get rid of Calladen and become the leader of the Dark Ones. He unleashed a force wave and used the distraction to get to the ship and off he took leaving Calladen by himself.

Calladen was surrounded by five Jedi and even with all the anger he could summon it was not enough to defeat five very powerful skilled Jedi. He was considering surrendering to them when he heard a voice in his head. ("Do not surrender… I can help you this once, but you must flee…") There was a bright red flash, a blinding light that made the Jedi cover their eyes. Strange to Calladen he could still see and made his way to the ship the Jedi arrived on and took off.

("I will kill you Balen…") Calladen thought to himself.

_"Balen isnothing…" _A voice said from behind as the ship went to lightspeed.

Calladen spun around in his chair and standing behind him was a force ghost of the dark side. "I know who you are… You are Kopecz of the brotherhood of darkness…"

_"Yes I was…" _

"Tell me what happened… why did the brotherhood fall…"

_"Darth Bane happened… When he first joined the order his skill was worthy of all the masters… But he struggled with embracing the dark side completely… Too bad none of us saw him for what he truly was…Eventually he surpassed all the students in the academy… Along with his growing power came his ambition and arrogance… When he left for the unknown world of Rakata he became Darth Bane… I faced him there on Rakata… His power was too great for me to overcome… When I died the dark side power of Rakata allowed me to take an incorporeal form… I watched Darth Bane trick Lord Kaan into using the thought bomb… Bane destroyed the brotherhood and came up with the rule of two… Now he will come for you… A Muun by the name of Darth Plageuis… Obey him learn from him… then destroy him and the rule of two… Then the brotherhood will live again through you…"_

Kopecz began to fade away and Calladen was about to say something when his ship was ripped out of hyperspace by the force. "The Jedi have found me… but how…" His ship was hit by an ion missile that disabled his ship. It got suck into Dantooine's gravity and plummeted to the planet surface below. Calladen ejected before the ship hit the ground and ran into the great plains to face the Jedi when they landed.

"You have no where else to run Calladen surrender…" Maven said.

Calladen ignited his lightsaber and that is when all five Jedi were grabbed in the hold of the force choke. There was a blinding flash of force lightening that killed them all. When Calladen looked up a Muun was standing among the corpses of the Jedi.

"What is your name human…"

The Muun was six feet nine inches tall. He wore the robes of a sith lord as Calladen had seen sketches from Kaan's journal. "My name is Calladen Hart…"

"I am Darth Plageuis… I am the Lord of the Sith…" Plageuis could sense great anger and a lust for power in Calladen. "I sense great anger in you Jedi…"

"You sense right master…"

"You will refer to me as lord… you haven't earned the right to call me master…"

"I want to learn from you my lord, tell me what to do and I will do it…"

"I have heard rumors of a sect of fallen jedi called the dark ones…"

"Yes.. I founded them my lord… We all long to learn the ways of the dark side… I am or was the leader until I was betrayed…"

"In order to prove yourself worthy of being my apprentice… You must destroy what you created…"

"But why… with you to lead the dark ones will be invincible…"

Plageuis smirked and turned his back on Calladen, but as he walked away he said; "A true sith gives himself to the dark side completely and that means destroying and betraying that which we care for… A sacrifice must be made…"

Calladen was left alone with his thoughts, he was told by Kopecz to obey Darth Plageuis no matter what, but destroying his allies especially Talahia was appealing. At the same time he wanted revenge on Balen and he wanted all of Plageuis' secrets. His desire for revenge outweighed his love for Talahia. After deep meditation to build his anger and hatred Calladen left for Onderon.

The members of the Dark Ones were gathered together in the main auditorium to discuss Balen's nomination as leader of the Dark Ones. "I am the strongest and the most powerful… Now that Calladen is dead… I am leader… let those that challenge me do so in the tradition of the old sith…"

"Your ascension is rather convenient and circumspect…" Talahia said.

"It is best for us all…"

"You have always coveted Calladen's power… You will be the doom of us all… I have foreseen it…" She pointed at Balen. "Follow this fool and you will die…"

"And who should we follow…" Jamen asked yelling, "…you?"

"Calladen would have wanted it… but if not me then Sar should lead us…" Sar was a Devarian.

While the Dark Ones argued amongst themselves a lone ship landed in the camp of the Beast Riders. The ramp lowered and to the surprise of the gathered riders Calladen walked down the ramp. They escorted him to the thrown room of the Leader of the Beast Riders Grasun Dore.

"There is a rumor going around that you were dead…"

"As the leader of the beast riders you should not be given to rumors…"

Grasun smiled, "What happened…"

Calladen took a seat. "I was betrayed by the Dark Ones… They left me to die at the hands of the Jedi…"

He offered Calladen a goblet filled with wine, "That sounds like Balen…"

"You are correct… How long do you think it will be before they turn on you…" Calladen watched Grasun's facial expresions as he drunk from his goblet.

Calladen led a hundred beast riders on foot to old sith ruins on Dxun where the dark ones were stationed. The defense grid had already been shut down by Calladen who snuck into the base via secret passage. When the guards tried to stop them they were killed by Calladen himself. Calladen and the beast riders entered the base with swords drawn.

"We are under attack!" A human man yelled, but he was decapitated by Calladen. There was a war shout from the beast riders as the doors to the amphitheater opened to the charging members of the dark ones. Despite the fact that the beast riders outnumbered the dark ones two to one they died four and five at a time. Calladen dashed left and spun into a Twi'Lek cutting him from right shoulder to left hip. He flipped over another cutting her head off.

"Calladen! What is this madness… Why do you betray us…" Sar asked holding two lightsabers, one blue the other green.

"Balen betrayed me on Korriban…"

"Then have him killed why do you turn on us all?"

Calladen charged the Devarian and after five moves he took of his right arm. "I have found a new power…" He replied stabbing the Devarian in the chest.

Talahia dispatched a beast rider then she killed another a woman this time. When she turned around she was stabbed in the gut by Calladen. "Why?"

"Because my lust for power is greater than my love for you…"

Balen was surrounded by five beast riders. He spun into one taking his head off, as the second rider charged him he swept his feet from under him. The third rider tried to flank him with a thrust but Balen caught his sword hand and cut it off, with a spin he decapitated the Rodian. Now armed with two weapons Calladen kicked the second rider in the face and stabbed him with both blades. He twisted his swords backwards stabbing the last two riders.

"Balen…" Calladen screamed, "It is time we finished our business you and I…"

"Come face me if you dare… Coward!"

They charged each other, the energy blades of their lightsabers flashed, crackled, and hissed as they struck. They danced around each pushing each to the limits of their lightsaber skills. The two of them were evenly matched when it came to lightsaber combat, but Calladen was stronger in the force. He threw out his hand unleashing a force wave , Balen left his feet, but he went into a role when he hit his back and came up on his feet. Balen screamed and ran off in fear that Calladen would use the force to kill him.

Calladen took a look at the dead bodies littering the floor of Freedan Nadd's tomb. Most of the dark ones were dead, "Clean up here, I am going after Balen…" He said to Grasun.

Balen had made it to the hanger where he began to power up a shuttle to leave. He was moments from escape, but the as soon as the power came on the ship lost power. It had been sabotaged. He cursed and decided to try another, but it too was damaged.

"You can't escape Balen… Time to become one with the force…"

"Then face me like a true swordsman… Do not use your power…"

Calladen smiled extending his hand into a claw, he grabbed Balen by the neck in the force, choking the life out of him. "You have always been a fool Balen… Power is meant to be used…" Balen's neck broke and he fell to the ground dead. Calladen left the tomb via his secret passage way. He stood on a hill watching the base, he took a remote from his robes and pressed the button killing the beast riders and any survivors of the dark ones.

As Calladen made his way to his star ship a chime went off in his robe. It was a transponder, when he reached his ship Calladen placed the device in the holo-receiver. An image of Darth Plageuis appeared, "I knew you would succeed…"

"How did you know?"

"I am a sith lord… I have been watching you ever since I left you on Korriban… I am transmitting my coordinates to you meet me here…"

A week later Calladen arrived on the ice planet Mygeeto, where a large mansion sat by the valley of hythok. Calladen landed his ship in a private hanger. Darth Plageuis awaited him in a private thrown room. Plageuis sat on a black marble thrown with a Hiss dragon at his side. The creature growled as Calladen approached the thrown and took a knee.

"I smell death on you…" The thrown room was dimly lit, but very spacious, with marble floors and durasteel walls. Ancient art work lined the walls, art work thought lost or destroyed by historians.

"My lord as you commanded I have done… I have destroyed the dark ones…"

Plageuis stood and walked down the steps until he was standing over Calladen. "You have bathed in the blood of those you called allies, friends, and lover… From this day forward Calladen Hart is no more… You shall be known as Darth Mantus… Arise my young apprentice…"

"Thank you my master…" He looked up into the eyes of the Muun lusting after all his sith secrets. "When shall my training begin master…"

The Muun smirked, "It begins now…" there was a rumbling sound of thunder, "…And here is your first lesson." There was a flash of light as force lighting leapt from Plageuis' fingertips. The blast wasn't strong enough to kill him, but it did cause Calladen to shake violently as he was on the floor writhing in pain. Plageuis smiled and left Mantus where he was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3. Dark Plans

When Mantus awoke the next day, he awoke to the smell of food. He slowly sat up as small trimmers ran up and down his entire body. He looked around and noticed he was still in the thrown room only now there was a table with an empty chair at one end. At the other end sat Darth Plageuis eating with the Hiss dragon at his side its tongue snaking in and out of its mouth. He stood and went to the table eyeing Plageuis in rage.

"Your hatred will serve you well in the future… but for now eat and regain your strength…"

Reluctantly Mantus sat down and started eating. "Why… why did you attack me?" He asked after the second mouthful of meat.

"Why do you think…" Plageuis asked after drinking from his goblet.

Mantus rolled his eyes, "You…" He fell silent, "Well you wanted to show me your power…"

Plageuis nodded, "Go on…"

"And show me that you are the master… I guess you want me to fear you…"

Plageuis raised a hairless eyebrow, "You guess?"

"You want me to fear you…"

"Fear can be destructive… Most everyday beings at some point stand up to their fears… Yes that is correct… You have a keen mind… A Sith has fear, but only to instill it in others, a sith has passion and passion fuels our power… You fear me and rightly so I could kill you with a thought…"

Mantus' face twisted, "But you won't…"

"But I won't for the time being… So tell me apprentice what do know of the sith…" Plageuis listened as Darth Mantus explained his knowledge he learned from the journal's of Lord Kaan. "Impressive, but the sith have become much more than that… Tell me do you know the code of the sith…"

"Yes…"

Plageuis raised his hand to stop him, then he threw a piece of meat to the dragon. "I should have asked do you understand it…" When Mantus hesitated Plageuis spoke up. "Recite each line one by one…"

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion…" Mantus said putting down his fork.

"Because all life is emotion and for animals instinct, for droids programming and some droids grow beyond their programming… No one can ever truly be at peace… The Jedi claim they have mastered their emotions and achieved a peace that allows them to commune with the force, but they have deceived themselves… They are passionate about protecting the republic and the innocent… Their passion stems from avoiding emotions they claim will lead to the dark side…"

Plageuis fell silent so that Mantus could reflect on his words, he picked up his goblet and drank before speaking. "Peace is a lie… All life is emotion and life creates the force…"

"Correct… The passion of life exists…"

"Through passion I gain strength…"

Plageuis had now finished his meal as the droid cleared his plate and brought him desert of ice cake. "When we give into our passions we gain the strength to do as wish… The strong rule and no matter what the Jedi say they can never change this unbreakable law of life… It is even so in their order… Only the most powerful and well learned sit on the council…" Mantus had to nod in agreement. "Make yourself strong…"

Mantus cut a piece of meat and placed it in his mouth before he continued. "Through strength I gain power…"

"The power to rule and shape the galaxy as you see fit… Power is meant to be hoarded and wielded not shared… Power is meant to be used…"

"I understand master… Through power I gain victory…"

"Victory over your enemies and those who would try to claim dominion over us…"

"Through victory my chains are broken…"

Plageuis finished his desert before continuing, "The chains represent everything that holds you back and only by embracing the true nature of the force can one reach his or hers' true potential…"

"The force shall free me…"

"You have surpassed all those who came before you with your new freedom including me… Then it is up to you to take the mantle of Lord of the Sith and seek out your own apprentice… That is the rule of two…"

"The rule of two?"

Plageuis waited until the droids removed the dishes before explaining. "I shall start from the beginning… What I am about to say will answer all the questions swimming in your head…" Plageuis took out a wookie hunting pipe and began smoking. "In the beginning the sith were a race a of people a species who worshipped the fallen Jedi banished from the order… They never forgot what they considered to be a betrayal by the Jedi… Eventually they adopted the name of the species… As they worshipped us as gods… Because of our command of the force… The first sith were men like Ajunta Pall, Freedan Nadd who founded the royal line of Onderon… Then there were aliens like Marko Ragnos who started the great hyperspace war… The ancient sith and everyone who walked that path respected strength… The sith tested themselves against each other and the Jedi… Always the Jedi were our enemies, but we fought amongst ourselves… Like the Jedi of old and of today there were thousands of sith… Many systems became barren waste lands because of our fights… Systems like the Noad system and Katarr… The legends speak of Sith so powerful that with one thought they could devastate the surface of an entire planet…

Sometimes weaker sith would ban together and unite their power to overthrow an all powerful leader… Like Tulak Hoard… Now enter the Sithari and the brotherhood of darkness… Prophecies have foretold of a sith lord who will lead the sith to ultimate victory…"

"Was this sithari Darth Bane…"

Plageuis smiled, "Yes… He founded the rule of two… Two sith no more no less… One to embody the power the other to crave it…"

Mantus put his head down and thought about everything he had just learned. "Did Darth Bane betray the brotherhood…"

"Yes…"

"Why… I mean Lord Kaan saw that all the fighting and even the title of Darth was self destructive…"

"Yes the brotherhood served its purpose… but it was a perversion of what the ancient Sith stood for… Darth Bane understood this but he also saw that if everyone was equal, then how could the truly strong and powerful really rule… with only two Darth Bane ensured that only a worthy person took the thrown… The same rules apply but instead of thousands of sith fighting the Jedi and fighting for the thrown only two… The Master passes his knowledge and wisdom to a successor and if that person is truly worthy they will take the mantle from their master…"

Again there was a moment of silence for reflection, then Mantus broke that silence. "How can two sith fight an entire order of Jedi and what if both were killed… Then who would carry the banner of the sith?"

Plageuis smiled, "I asked my master the same thing… I will tell you what he told me… The sith is an idea… And ideas are the hardest things to kill… There will always be someone to carry the banner… As for two against some thousand plus Jedi… The sith shall defeat them the same way Lord Bane defeated the brotherhood… Through deception, guile, and cunning… There has been a plan in the works from the day Lord Bane founded the rule of two… Corrupt politicians placed in key seats inside the senate… a spy network to rival that of even the bothans… and finally a vast wealth of credits hidden under several accounts as not to draw attention to them…"

Mantus ran his hand through his hair, "But how will that defeat the Jedi…"

"War… The Republic shall fall from within… The time approaches fast…"

Mantus went silent again, "Do these plans have anything to do with the Trade Federation's recent rise to power…"

Plaguies smiled, "How very perceptive of you my young apprentice… When you have reached a certain level in your training I shall reveal more to you… for now come with me…"

They left the thrown room and made their way to a private enclosure where they could meditate and practice lightsaber combat. The exercises were long and Mantus trained just as hard as he did as a padawan only now he was learning the ways of the sith. He studied the teachings of Darths Bane,Zannah, Cognus, Talon, Vectivus, Vain, Romulus, and Omni. Mantus learned to focus his lust for power into conduit within himself to summon any time he pleased.

His power now included force choke, lightening, precognition, wave, and he could feed off of other people's emotions and even their life force. Mantus did not have the brain power to create force illusions. As he studied Mantus would often express his desire to know the grand plan that would bring about the fall of the republic and the Jedi.

Mantus stood over Plagueis' shoulder as he created an identity for him. "Captain of the sun guard?"

"Yes… The Jedi know your face even though they think you are dead… As my bodyguard you can be at my side in public when I play the role of Tin'sar Dimask…"

"Won't the Jedi sense our presence…"

Plageuis smirked, "There is an ancient sith technique that allow us to wear a cloke of light this will allow you to walk among the most powerful Jedi unawares… There is also a technique that allows you to diminish your force aura so that no one can feel your true power in the dark side…"

"When will you reveal these plans…"

"Your hunger for knowledge is admirable… but be patient even a sith needs to learn the importance of patience… I will tell you this your place in the grand sceme of things is fast approaching be ready…"

"I still wish to know more master… Is there anything you can tell me…"

Plageuis leaned back in his chair, "The trade federation is the tip of the ice berg as we speak Viceroy Sing is gathering clients outside the republic… These clients will eventually join the republic only to leave it after several well planned scandals…"

Plageuis went quiet, "And then?" Mantus asked impatiently.

"In time… My apprentice in time… but for now I must meditate I sense a great disturbance in the force…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4. Cause and Effect

Cause:

The disturbance Plageuis felt was coming from the present day Viceroy of the Trade Federation Desav Sing. Gurn had retired early and suggested to Darth Plageuis' alter ego, that sing take the job. Like the trade federation Sing was growing in power and influence, but that power was going to his head. Sing had a growing number of clients along the outer rim and many of them were ready to join the Republic. One particular planet called Velor VI was on the verge of political upheaval. The trade federation held an illegal shipping contract with the ruling government. Republic law prohibited contracts with planets during a time of civil war. Sing was shipping medical supplies and construction droids to the planet, but this was front as he was also supplying the Velorian rebels with weapons to fight their war.

Sing sat in his command chair aboard his flagship the Kato named after his home world of Kato Neimodia. He was watching the holonews reports on the recent rebel victory over the tyrant government. "The rebels have completely washed away the old government here on Velor… The people are shouting _Visa Ca Valor… _Which translates Valor forever… Oh the new Chief Council is taking the podium…"

Sing stood up, "Good now Valor VI will become members of the republic… Lt open up a secure channel to Valor…"

"Yes sir…"

While the com officer sent the transmission, Sing's chief financial officer cleared his throat and said. "Viceroy perhaps we should wait for the smoke to clear before we speak of Velor joining the Republic… It would look suspicious if Valor joined so quickly…"

"Nonsense…" He turned and looked at the other Neimodian, "You loosing your nerve Gurn…" Gurn was a nephew to the former Viceroy.

He was about to speak when the Lt informed them that the Valorian rebel leader was online. A very charismatic human of great stature, Chance Dell had lead the Valoran rebels to many victories against the old government. Now he was Chief Council of all Valor. "Viceroy… what can I do for you…"

"First Chief Council congratulations to you and the rebels on your victory…" Sing paused to allow Dell a chance to respond, but he didn't. he looked at Gurn who just hunched his shoulders. "Well I am contacting you to find out when will you be sending an ambassadorial party to Coruscant?"

"Never…"

"Never?"

"You heard me viceroy… I wondered why would the viceroy of the trade federation risk his career to aid a bunch of rebels overturn their government…"

Sing tried to interrupt. "Now wait a minute…"

But Dell didn't give him a chance. "So I hired a clan of the bothan spy syndicate to do some digging… As I understand it… You approached the former chief council about joining the republic, but he refused… That was right around the time that you approached me with an offer of supplying us with weapons… I was also informed that the trade federation is prohibited from having contracts with planets who are engaged in civil war… You also have several outer rim worlds that you contract with… Now I ask myself why are all these planets customers of the trade federation signing up with the republic…"

Sing raised his voice, "You see shadows and conspiracy where there are none…"

"Or perhaps I see the truth… You are filling up the senate with senators from worlds who owe you favors… You want votes for some grand plan that has yet to be revealed… Well Valor will not be scammed by you are anyone else… and before you make threats against me I have recorded all our conversations… You don't want me to send a copy of them to the supreme chancellor or the Jedi Council…" Sing was angry, but he was too enraged to say anything. "I didn't think so… don't contact me again our dealings are done… You will receive the full price for the weapons you gave us via courier…"

With those last words the transmission was cut off. Everyone on the bridge exchanged looks with each other. No one had ever spoken to the viceroy of the trade federation that way. "That impudent, muck licking, schutta… No one speaks to me that way…"

"Viceroy…" Gurn pleaded, but he was ignored.

"I am going to show that space slug the true meaning of war… Lt get me Gardolla the Hutt…"

"Is that wise… perhaps we should contact the Chief Magister…"

"I don't want help from that pompous Muun…" They were speaking of Darth Plageuis' alter ego and none of them knew he was a sith lord. Gurn was Plageuis' eyes and ears inside the trade federation and he knew that everyone who crossed Tin'sar Dimask either wound up in prison or dead. "I have often wondered why your uncle didn't pay off the loans owed to Dimask holdings. An error I intend to rectify next quarter…"

Gurn shook his head disapprovingly, "I don't like Dimask either, but he has connections and perhaps we can find a diplomatic solution to the problem…"

"No…" Sing defiantly said. That is when a hologram of Gardolla the Hutt shimmered into resolution on the deck of the bridge. "Gardolla my dear… thank you for contacting me…"

She addressed him in her language of Huttese, _"Viceroy what can I for you now…"_

He spoke with her in basic, "A small favor… I had an arrangement with the rebels of Valor and they reneged on the deal… I would like to teach them a lesson in manners…"

"_Is there someone you want assassinated?"_

"I want the rebels wiped out… and a shadow government put in its place… a government that answers to me…"

"_For that a warlord will have to be hired, spies, and such etc… All this will cost…"_

"Its all about credits…"

Gardolla laughed, _"Not all the time… The government of Malastare is paying me big credits to keep the pod racing track on Tattooine closed, then there is Jabba who has been trying to move in on my territory for years now… That pompous kath hound has been stealing my shipments of spice that run to the core worlds… I don't know how he is getting the intel on my runners, but his people always know where to be… I would appreciate it if your ships start giving my runners transportation on your ships…"_

"I will remain silent no more…" Gurn yelled, "…We are not smugglers… If the senate finds out that we are handling spice for the Hutts… The Trade Federation will be dismantled… and I know a few Senators who would love to put an end to the trade federation… like Senators Palem, Neah Moth, and Rice Antillies to name a few…"

Sing looked at Gurn disapprovingly, "Please forgive my assistant for his brash tongue… your shipments will be handled Gardolla, but your runners are responsible for their own food and if they are caught on board my captains will claim that they were being forced to carry the cargo…"

Gardolla laughed, _"Fair enough I just want my product to reach my clients… Jabba isn't fool enough to attack a trade federation star ship…"_

"Very well Gardolla I will make the arrangements immediately… Destroy the military, but save the chief council alive I want to address him personally…"

Endor:

The planet Endor was under the protection of the republic's conservationist act. This meant that the planet could not be colonized and any government outside the republic would suffer the wrath of the senate if they tried. That aside Endor was the perfect system to conduct military exercises for a wanted warlord. General Khaz was a Trandosian warlord with a private army of two hundred thousand, a fleet of one hundred capital class warships, and a star fighter force of seventy-five thousand strong. He often did jobs for Gardolla who supplied him with the fusion fuel for his fleet.

The Trandosian stood on the bridge of his flagship the Praetor watching the mock battle. "General in coming transmission from Tattooine…"

He smiled showing his sharpened teeth, "Ah Gardolla, put it through…" A life size image of the obese Hutt was projected in front of Khaz. He switched to Huttese, _"Gardolla my favorite Hutt… What can I do for you…"_

_ "Khaz… I have a job for you. What is the status of your fleet?"_

"_We are assembled in small pocket of the galaxy for military exercises…" _

"… _the job is in the Valor system."_

_ He raised an eyebrow, "I don't think the Valor rebels will be take kindly to my presence…_

_ "Make them… I will set up the shadow government when you are done…"_

When the transmission ended General Khaz turned his attention to his second in command. "Commander general quarters all ships are to stand down and assume battle formation beta… when battle formation is assumed have all ships make the jump to Degobah and from there we will micro-jump to Velor VI…"

The commander acknowledged the order and issued commands. It took one hour to assume battle formation and when they were assembled they jumped to Degobah where they could micro-jump to Valor. In order to pull the mission off Sing gave the general permission to use the pay off to get the job done.

A Veloran ship made rendezvous with a trade federation star ship to drop off the payment for the weapons Sing supplied them with. What the Velorans didn't know was that the federation star ship was carrying two hundred of Khaz's soldiers. When the Velorans boarded the federation ship they were killed and their uniforms taken. It took forty minutes to take control of the Veloran star ship. The recon unit flew the ship back to Velor VI and after they landed they proceeded to take over the central hub station for Velor. The station controlled planetary defenses, like shields and ground to air cannons. Once the defenses were down a signal was sent to the fleet.

"Has the courier ship returned?" Chief Council Dell asked.

"Yes sir… they returned several hours ago…"

They were interrupted by whistling sound that could only be made by a proton torpedo. The explosion threw both men to the floor and electrified the battle droids disabling them and all the computers. Chaos and pandemonium broke out as Khaz's army landed in the capital city. While star fighters targeted military buildings, the heavy cruisers took up stationary positions around the planet,

Before he was captured Dell sent a signal to the planet's ambassador who had been sent to Dantooine just in case something like this occurred. When he received the signal the ambassador and his retinue took off for Coruscant.

"Who are you…" Dell asked to Khaz when the battle was over. It took Khaz's regime five hours to secure the entire planet.

"I am General Khaz…"

"Why have you done this…"

Instead of answering Khaz had his men activate the holo-transponder that projected a hologram of Viceroy Sing. "Sing!"

"Yes I wanted to look into your eyes as you died… The price you pay for crossing me…" Sing turned his attention towards the general. "Khaz kill that schutta…" Sing watched in delight as Khaz removed his blaster from it's holster and shot Dell in the head. He sighed in disappointment when Dell didn't beg for his life.

Effect:

Coruscant office of Vice Chancellor:

The Vice Chancellor was an alien, an outcast Chiss by the name Athmen and he was on the payroll of Darth Plageuis' alter ego Tin'sar Demask. He was paid ten times his normal salary to spy on the chancellor with no clue that Tin'sar Demask was a Sith Lord. Athmen was in his office going over his schedule with his assistant.

"Sir we have received word that the chancellor has decided to extend his tour of the outer rim…"

He looked at the Twi'lek, "I am not surprised…"

"The Geonosians have decided not to join the republic…"

He grunted, "If they did they would have to shut down their droid and weapons factories…"

The Twi'lek took the papers he signed, "Oh I almost forgot… the ambassador from Valor VI is here…"

Athmen was shocked and thought to himself, ("So soon…") "Show him in…" When the ambassador entered the office they shook hands and then Athmen told his assistant to leave. "Ambassador what can I do for you…"

"I need to speak with the supreme chancellor…"

"The chancellor is away from Coruscant… but I am more than capable of helping you…"

"There are secrets I am going to tell you and they must be kept off the record…"

Athmen smiled and turned off the recording devices, "You may speak freely…"

The ambassador took a sip from the glass that had been offered to him before speaking, "Valor VI is under siege…" The ambassador explained to Athmen about their deal with the trade federation. "For reasons of our own Dell wanted nothing to do with the trade federation as they are probably building up votes for power move in the senate… Anyway our spies intercepted a transmission between Gardolla the Hutt and the Viceroy Sing… We weren't able to decode it but a week after the transmission General Khaz's army attacked Valor…"

The Ambassador left out the part about Valor hiring a clan of the Bothan spy syndicate to investigate Sing. While he had been talking Athmen pretended to be shocked by the things he had just heard. He was offended that Sing wouldn't contact Demask after Dell refused to keep his end of the bargain. ("Sing has betrayed the chief magister…") Athmen thought to himself.

"I swear to you Ambassador that Sing will pay… wait here while I contact the Supreme Chancellor…"

Before he left the ambassador alone he had his assistant give him refreshment. Athmen went to his private study where he used a private transmitter that bounced signals off of other satellites. It had been established by the sith many years ago to keep in contact with sith agents and spies and there were very few people who knew it existed.

"What do you want?" A human by the name of Farmer asked. Farmer was Darth Plagueis' right hand man, he handled all of Plagueis' business affairs as a sith lord and Tin'sar Demask.

The two of them disliked each other with vengeance, "I need to speak with Magister Demask…" Farmer gave him a wary look, "…Its an emergency…"

"Hold on one minute…" The hologram flickered in static for the next fifteen minutes before Farmer's image was replaced by a life size hologram of Tin'sar Demask.

Mygeeto Darth Plegueis' fortress:

Plagueis was in his private study with his apprentice Darth Mantus standing out of range of the holo-projector. He made a fist and his mood changed while his body generated a heat that would melt steel. His anger rose up as he listened to Athmen tell him about Sing's betrayal.

"I was shocked when the ambassador showed up… but I was able to confirm everything he told me about Valor…" Plagueis sighed as he looked towards Mantus. "What do you want me to do… The ambassador is insistant on speaking with the chancellor…"

Plagueis made a fist cracking his knuckles, ("Dam I will have to accelerate my plans…") Plagueis thought to himself. "For now stall the ambassador when I contact you… tell him that Sing has been under investigation for some time now, but if he reveals to the supreme chancellor anything about the deal that it will tip him off… give one hour I will handle this personally…"

Farmer had been listening the whole time, "Is that wise my lord? I could handle this…"

"No I want you to go to the mansion on Muunilist, but first get me Jabba the Hutt and transfer the signal here…"

"As you say my lord…" the hologram flickered as the orders were carried out. "Mantus prepare my ship we are going to Kato Neimodia… and wear your captain's uniform…"

"At once master…"

The projector chimed and a hologram of Jabba the Hutt shimmered into resolution. _"Tin'sar Demask to what do I owe the honor…"_

Plagueis addressed Jabba in Huttese, _"Jabba… I need a favor but first the reward… How would you like to own the Detrium loan corporation at lets say forty percent of what it is worth…"_

_ "The banking clan will never approve it…"_

_ "I have a friend who can represent your business entrance in the company… The circle of nine will never know…"_

_ "A friend who will spy on my deals…"_

_ "You can pay his salary and he will never have to answer to me… More importantly you will control the company Gardolla the Hutt owes credits too… She owes a very large amount… If you called in her loans she will go bankrupt… You could force her off Tatooine and I would give you the credits to reopen the race track…"_

_ "I see and what is the favor…"_

_ "General Khaz is working for Gardolla, his army is stationed on Valor make her give you the confirmation codes… Then I want you to set up a shadow government that answers to me…"_

Jabba laughed in his booming voice, _"We have a deal…"_

_ "Excellent… I look forward to your next transmission…"_

It took Plagueis thirty minutes to pack and assumed his alter ego Tin'sar Demask. He took a long range star ship to Kato Neimodia, where he met with the head of the Gunry family. Barto Gunry. The Gunry family had little standing among the families of Neimodia, but that was about to change.

When Barto received word that Magister Demask wanted to meet with him, he had his servants make preparations for a distinguished guest as the Chief Magister of the Banking Clan. At present the Gunry family lived a low end middle class lifestyle. This was due to a family split that happened a hundred years ago. A Neimodian named Ferth took most of the family's wealth and formed the Gurn family. So technically the Gurns and Gunry's are related but legally they weren't.

"Welcome to my home Chief Magister Demask… You honor me with your presence…"

"This is Captain Kau the head of my bodyguards the sun guard…" There were ten guards, four with Mantus and another six waiting by the ship. The bodyguards were Echani warriors all loyal to Demask. Darth Mantus wore gold armor with a helmet that covered his face. The helmet had a crest on it. His lightsaber was stored in special made gauntlet, he was also armed with a short vibro-blade, and two blasters.

They all sat down after Barto introduced his wife and five children, "Would like some refreshment magister?" Barto's wife asked.

He waved her off, "No I have a lot of business to conduct and I'm afraid pleasentries will have to wait…"

"To business then…"

"As you know my company is responsible for the existence of the trade federation and it has come to my attention that Viceroy Sing… Well lets just say I no longer have faith in his abilities as Viceroy… So I am looking for someone to take his place and I thought of you…"

Barto exchanged glances with his family, "Me sir… but… my family has very little influence in the senate… There are far more powerful Neimodians with influence in the senate…"

"Come now Barto… I am sure you want a better life for yourself and family… and don't worry about your standing among the other Neimodians… You have me as a friend now and I have powerful friends in the senate… Your nomination as Viceroy is guaranteed… All I ask that you keep an open line of communication with me in your business dealings…"

"What about Sing he is a very powerful Neimodian…"

"His days are numbered in more ways than one… will you say yes…"

"What about the Gurn family… It is a well known fact that you associate with them and that you placed Nar Gurn as the first viceroy…"

Barto looked at his son disapprovingly, "Apologies Chief Master my son speaks out of turn…"

"None is needed… Yes I placed Gurn as the first viceroy… the Gurn family plays an important role in the operation of the trade federation, but my friendship with Nar Gurn is expendable… Now will you accept…" When he saw Barto hesitate he continued to say, "…What if I said to you that I can guarantee your placement as viceroy…"

"I would say that all things have a price… so what is it you want…"

"I already told you… I want to be in the loop on all deals done by the trade federation… If that isn't good enough how about this to boost your career… For years the senate has been trying to convince the Geonosians to join the republic… what if you were the one to convince them…"

"The Geonosians would never go for it…"

"If you convince them to dismantle their weapons and droid factories and move them to their home world…"

"That would be illegal.." Said Barto's son.

"Only if one gets caught and the Geonosians won't… Do this Barto and your career will sky rocket…" Barto looked at his wife and he could see it in her eyes. Take the deal, his son had a look of disapproval. Demask sighed and stood up, "Well I have had my say the offer stands open think about it I have other matters to attend too…"

When Demask started to move Barto jumped up, "I accept…"

His announcement shocked Darth Mantus, "Very good then, give me two hours then make a public announcement…"

Barto hunched his shoulders, "I am afraid not many people will attend my announcement…"

Demask smiled as he was typing on his holo-pad, "I have taken care of that…"

The more time Darth Mantus spent learning from Plagueis the more he was impressed by him. His master's power touched many aspects in life, both seen and unseen. He watched Plagueis as Tin'sar Demask out maneuver Senators many considered untouchable. He witnessed the true extent of his master's wealth and from what Plagueis told him, only the surface had been scratched.

As they sat in the private shuttle Mantus eyed the Muun as he meditated lusting after all his power and influence. "Are you wondering how you can defeat me or admiring my power over others…"

"Both…" Mantus answered.

"If you head my training then one day you will have the power to overthrow me…" Mantus didn't answer and Plagueis could tell he was thinking on his words. "So my apprentice what do you think of Barto Gunr…"

"I think you chose him because he is easy to manipulate…" Plagueis nodded in approval.

That is when he received a transmission from Jabba the Hutt, "Jabba…"

_"It has been taken care of… The shadow government will be up and running soon…"_

"And what of Gardolla…"

Jabba laughed,_ "Tattooine is mine… And since I own the Detrium loan corporation your credits won't be necessary…"_

Plagueis hunched his shoulders, _"As you say Jabba…"_

Plagueis ended the transmission feeling very smug. He was about to repay Sing for his betrayal and place the Gunry family into a position of power. His shuttle was making its way to Coruscant as Plagueis wanted to see Sing's face after he was arrested.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5. Coruscant

At the center of the Republic was Coruscant a shining beacon for the Galactic Republic. The planet wide metropolis was no stranger to intrigue, scandal, murder, and crime. One might think that these things couldn't happen on Coruscant especially with the Jedi Council and their temple, but it was not so. The latest scandal involved Sing, the trade federation, and the incident on Valor VI.

Coruscant was buzzing with the news of the scandal, it was on all the holo-networks. As the security shuttle landed hundreds of holo-reporters human, alien, and droid stood on the deck of the landing platform ready to get a holo-pic of the former viceroy of the trade federation. The flashes flickered as the once proud Neimodian exited the star shuttle with his hands in binders. His lawyer a Quarren worked for Tin'sar Demask whispered into his ear as they were lead to a sky speeder. The questions from the reporters were ignored as the speeder made its way to the courthouse.

"Where are you taking me…" Sing asked as they took him through the holding area and out the side to another speeder car. As soon as Sing was inside it sped off to the Core one maximum detention center. The warden greeted the speeder and he led them through the lower facility to the interrogation room. The whole time sing demanded that he be told what was going on, but they never answered him a word.

When the door opened Sing gasped, because sitting at the table was Tin'sar Demask with a man dressed in gold armor. The security team made Sing sit in the chair and then Demask dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "Tin'sar Demask… Are you here to silence me?"

"In a manner of speaking…"

"The holo-cams…"

Plagueis cut him off, "Were disabled when I entered the building… and before you make claims about arrangements if anything happens to you… those friends of yours are on my payroll…" Plagueis took a lot of pleasure in his dumbfounded look. "Your lawyer is on my payroll as well…" Plagueis reached into his robe and placed a pad on the table. "I wanted to reveal my true self to you and show my power…" with a flick of his finger the pad slid across the table.

"How did you do that? Are you a Jedi?"

Plagueis laughed, "I am no Jedi I am greater than a Jedi… I am a sith lord… I am Darth Plagueis…"

"The sith are a myth…" The words stopped in his mouth as he watched Plagueis' eyes turn yellow.

"I am the Lord of Sith… Now sign it… or I will take my pound flesh from your family…"

With a shaky hand he signed the pad, "Now what?"

"Now you die…" He raised a clawed hand and as Sing choked the cape on his back twisted into a noose around his neck. As the body was hoisted into the air there was a resounding crack. Plagueis sat there watching the body dangle for the next six minutes before he got up and left for a nomination party at the senate building. It was being hosted by Senator Palem.

"Now your first real test is coming remember what I taught you…" Plagueis said whispering to Mantus. The state room was filled with dignitaries, senators, and monarchs. Mantus flinched when he saw Grand Jedi Master Yoda along with a few other members of the council, but he quickly recovered.

Yoda and the other Masters were speaking with Senator Palem and a Neimodian named Coad Beno. Plagueis guessed that the Jedi were pledging their endorsement for Coad. He pointed this out to Mantus just as the Gunry family arrived. When they arrived the whispers tripled when Chief Magister Tin'sar Demask made his way to Barto Gunry's side.

"Quit the turn out Senator Palem…" Jedi Master Ahroki said.

"Thank you master jedi…"

The Neimodian Beno pointed towards Gunry, "Who invited Barto…"

"No doubt Magister Demask is behind that…" Another Jedi Master said.

"If he endorses Barto my chances as Viceroy of the trade federation are slim to none…"

"Perhaps we should be asking why the chief magister is backing such a low ranking member of the Trade Federation…" They turned to face the new comer Derjon Wells. The Barabel was dressed in gold ceremonial armor with his brown jedi robes over them.

"Senator Palem may I introduce Jedi Wells…" Yoda said.

"We are well met Jedi Wells your reputation precedes you…"

"Senator… you honor thiz one…"

The time for the announcements came and when it was Barto's turn many people doubted he would get any support, but when Tin'sar Demask endorsed him the doubts were laid to rest.

"Chief Magister… If this one may have a moment of your time…"

Plagueis smiled from behind his false aura he was projecting, "I always have time for a Jedi…"

"What can you tell uz about the packet the Federation received to fund itz creation…"

"Nothing that isn't common knowledge…"

"It just seemz circumspect that your company Demask Holdings was granted allocation of the loans and no one can tell where the credits came from…"

"The circle voted on the issue and placed my company in charge of the loans… Nothing suspicious about that… We know the credits originate from the banking clan… A large sum was stolen and wound up in the hands of the Neimodian Ambassador…"

"You chose Gurn as the first viceroy…"

"Yes and when he retired he suggested Sing as his replacement… a mistake on my part… Is there a point to this line of questioning master jedi…"

"Apologiez… There are several thingz that haz happened and some of them point to the trade federation…"

"Do you think I am involved master jedi…"

"No this one was searching for something, but I guezz we were mistaken… One last question… Iz the banking clan still investigating the theft of the credits…"

"Yes and no… We believe it was someone on the inside as high up as the circle of nine…"

"Can the Jedi offer assistance in the matter…"

"No and I have said to much already… My title as Chief Magister allows me to say as much as did, I hope you are discreet and keep what was said to yourself…"

"Of course…"

Plagueis and Mantus spent the next few days on Coruscant during which time Sing's suicide was widely publicized. Then there was the senate hearing to vote on the new viceroy of the trade federation. To keep suspicion down Plagueis only used fifty percent of his contacts for Barto to win.

After Barto addressed the Senate he immediately left for Geonosis to convince the insect race to join the Republic they agreed. Then the new shadow government of Valor VI joined stating that they were impressed by Barto's ability to convince the Geonosians to join the republic. These two things made Barto's career skyrocket.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6. Senator Palem

After Coad Beno lost the election to Barto Gunry Senator Palem returned his attention to dismantling the trade federation. He and many others were convinced that the trade federation was up to no good. Palem was in his office speaking with several of his friends online when his assistant burst into the office with several Republic security guards.

"What is the meaning of this?" Palem demanded as he switched off the holo-projectors…"

"Senator in the name of the Republic I here by place you under arrest for treason, conspiracy, and fraud…"

"This is outrageous…"

"If I may Senator… I am with the board of ethics committee… As you know Viceroy Sing committed suicide… He left a note and in it he named you as the architect behind the Valor VI incident…"

"That is ridiculous… I wish to speak with my attorney…"

"Yes Senator, but all your Senatorial duties are suspended and you are under house arrest…"

Because of Senator Palem's arrest Supreme Chancellor Dentai Vellax returned to Coruscant and held a meeting with Jedi Masters Yoda, Ors, and Frieda. Also there was acting Senator Bishop of Chandrila. Derjon Wells was there and he stood in the window with his back to the others.

"My friends I am shocked as well, but all the evidence points to Palem as culprit… A signed confession by Sing before he committed suicide… Then the Attorney General has a witness in his custody who will testify that he was hired to steal those credits from the banking clan…"

"Has this witness been examined by a Jedi…" Frieda asked.

"No…"

"Then how can you trust his testimony…"

"Correct is Master Frieda… A Jedi is needed to examine the witness for lies…"

"I will examine the witness…" Derjon said.

Master Ors an Iridonian looked at Derjon, "You thoughts betray you Jedi Wells… You have ulterior motives…"

"Yes I believe there are certain things connected in some form or another and I wish to follow a hunch…"

"I hope your hunch clears Senator Palem, but I must warn the Jedi… I spoke with the Attorney General and the Senator… Palem was offered a deal… Time already served, if he pleads guilty and retires from the Senate…"

Derjon looked at Master Yoda who said, "Looks as if someone trying is to remove the Senator from office…"

"Makez sense…" Derjon said, "…Whoever is trying to remove Palem from the Senate iz tied to the Valor incident… and The Trade Federation…"

"You must be careful…" Dentai said, "…If the Attorney General thinks you are investigating on Palem's behalf they will prosecute…"

"Discreet we shall be…"

The Jedi Council made arrangements to speak with the witness and found he was telling the truth or at least someone had trained him well against the Jedi mind trick. Derjon's investigation sent him from one end of Coruscant to the other and he turned up nothing, but rumors and whispers. Senator Palem was released on house arrest back to his home world of Chandrila. While Barto Gunry the new Viceroy made a name for himself by convincing the Geonosians they could join the republic despite dismantling their weapons and droid factories. They only agreed because of the secret deal made allowing them to rebuild on Geonosis itself. The stage was being set for the downfall of the republic and the Jedi.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7. Show Me The Way

Darth Mantus was getting impatient and along with his impatience was a growing ambition. He hid it well with the new techniques his master showed him, but he wanted to be the power behind the Jedi's fall and the rise of the new empire. Mantus was eager to bring down Darth Plagueis and rebuild the army of darkness.

("Yes the system was flawed, but it worked… Now what Kaan should have done was allow anyone to challenge in a duel for leadership then only strong leaders would rule the sith…") He was thinking to himself. It had been years since Kopecz appeared to him and he was subtly searching Plagueis' private archives for a way to summon a force spirit. He was close to his goals when Darth Plagueis gave him a mission.

"My spies tell me that King Hyrem of Naboo has requested a geological survey team… I want you my apprentice to be on that survey team and tell me what they discover… You may handle the situation as you see fit…"

With his new mission Darth Mantus' mood dramatically changed. Darth Plagueis had given him his first unsupervised solo mission and he had full autonomy. Of course there was one rule he had to obey and that was not to draw attention to himself. Mantus wanted to openly oppose the Jedi and the Republic like the sith of old. Not sneak around and make plots and plans like a Hutt.

Through Darth Plagueis' contacts and spies Mantus learned that Geo Star Surveyors a division of Sytech Corporation was handling the survey. Mantus traveled to the Corporate Sector and took the place of the assistant surveyor. The team was made up of a female Bith scientist who was the leader of the survey team. Then there was a Mon Calamari male who was a geo engineer. The rest were humans of male and female sex and finally Darth Mantus who took on the disguise of Nathan Harper.

Their star ship was met by King Hyrem in the royal hanger. With the king was his royal vizier, the governor, a man by the name of Laren of the house of Palpatine. After the introductions were made, the king took the surveyors to the site he wanted inspected.

"Your majesty… May I ask why so many guards…"

He sighed, "The Gunguns… Naboo was colonized by humans over three thousand years ago, but King Palpatine lied about the planet being uninhabited..." Laren shuffled in his seat. "…And ever since then we have been in an on and off again war with the Gunguns…"

Mantus looked at Laren then he asked, "What happened to the king…"

"He was overthrown and killed… by Tasa Amidala… who became queen of Naboo…"

The rest of the trip to the dig site was quiet for no one said anything else as the countryside sped by quickly. When they arrived the surveyors got to work immediately. Darth Mantus noticed it through the force a massive amount of energy flowing from the planet core. He looked at the surveyor droid.

"Can you confirm these readings…"

"Yes sir… Analysis complete this is plasma…"

("Kill them all and blame it on the Gunguns…")

Mantus spun around and found Kopecz's ghostly form standing behind him. "So you finally show yourself after all this time…"

("You have grown strong the time is quickly approaching…")

The droid scanned the area Mantus was looking in but there was no one there, he and the droid were alone. "I beg your pardon sir, but who are you talking too…" Mantus ignored the droid who went into self diagnosis mode to make sure that its photo-sensors were working properly.

"Why?"

("Why do you think… Plagueis will use this planet for his ultimate plan… We will use his plans, but to rebuild the brotherhood…")

"Who are you talking too…" Another surveyor asked entering the cave.

"Sleep…" Mantus said waving his hand. The man hit the floor unconscious. Then Mantus unleashed force lightening on the droid. "There are Gunguns in the cave!" He screamed running up the tunnel. With those words Mantus proceeded in slaughtering the surveyors and the king's retinue. He even gathered a few Gunsguns and placed their now dead corpses in the caves to make it look as if they had really arracked. When the royal guard showed up they only found one survivor.

"This means war!" Governor Navel said; she looked at Mantus, "Did the surveyors find anything?"

He lied, "No milady…" while the the Naboo prepared for war against the Gunguns Darth Mantus met privately with a man by the name of Jarmin Tao who was a lead runner to oppose the king's son as the next king of Naboo.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes… What if I told you that Naboo has a natural reservoir of plasma and that I can help you set up an underground distribution net…"

"I would ask two things, what is in for me and what do you want?"

"I am part of a secret organization that wants to remake the republic into the first Galactic Empire… the rewards are you as my Emperor and me the power behind the thrown." After Mantus explained his plan Jarmin agreed.

"How did everything go…" Darth Plagueis asked over the holo-com.

"It went well master…" Mantus explained how he blamed the death of the king and the survey team on the Gunguns, but he left out his side deal with Jarmin.

"Very resourceful Lord Mantus… I have some personal business that I must attend too…"

Mantus grunted, "I thought all your business was apart of the great plan…"

Plagueis laughed, "I have private matters that have nothing to do with the plan… I will be busy for many months… In the meantime do as you will…"

"Thank you master…" When the transmission was ended Mantus smiled to himself. ("Your days are numbered master…")

"Gardolla… This is a surprise… I had a feeling that you set up this meeting…" Thirteen days later Narmon Sing the eldest son of Desav Sing arrived on the pirate world of Carberrax. The planet was under the protection of the Hutts.

_"I had nothing to do with this…"_ Gardolla declared as they were joined by the leader of the black sun, a Dug named Jhama Lok. He also informed them that he wasn't the one who called the meeting.

"Interesting group…" Colonel Bradsaw declared as he entered the room. He was one of the few people to survive the attack on Valor VI by Khaz's men.

"I called you all together…" Mantus said entering the room.

_"And who in space are you?" _Gardolla asked.

"For now refer to me as Mantus… and I called you all here because you all have one thing in common and that is Chief Magister Tin'sar Demask…"

"What do I or anyone else here have to do with the Magister of the banking clan…"

Mantus was walking up and down among them, "To be frank everything… Tin'sar Demask arranged the theft of the credits that funded the trade federation… Gardolla…" He stopped in front of the obese female Hutt. "It was Demask who bought out the Detrium loan corporation and sold it to Jabba the Hutt…" He turned away from Gardolla to allow her to fume. "It was Demask who framed your father… He was there at the prison where your father was taken and he personally killed Desav Sing…"

"If what you say is true then Demask will suffer very greatly for his crimes against the Sing family…"

"How do we know this is true…" Jhama Lok asked.

Mantus pulled out a holo-recorder and played a conversation between Jabba the Hutt and Tin'sar Demask. "I suppose he is also responsible for what happened on Valor VI…"

"Yes…"

Bradsaw grabbed Mantus by the shoulder, "Why, what is he planning… How are we all connected…"

"We belong to a secret organization… Very powerful and far reaching… They wish to bring down the republic…"

_"The trade federation and all its clients…"_ Gardolla said making the connection.

Jharma looked at Gardolla, "With that much power, the Republic will tare itself apart…"

"Yes and those with the proper connections can reshape the galaxy…"

Sing interrupted him, "The Jedi will…"

"Follow the letter of the law and the ruling government all in the name of peace or be declared enemies of the state…"

_"Who or what is the secret organization that Demask belongs too…"_

He looked at Gardolla and smiled, "I am not at liberty to say… I will say that if you all follow me then I will help you get your revenge on Demask and that in the new order you all will be kings and queens…" With those words Mantus and his new allies began to form a plan that would bring Demask down and make the galaxy theirs. Now all Mantus had to now, was find an apprentice, then he could build the brotherhood of darksiders.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8. Rebellious Apprentice

While Plagueis attending to his affairs his apprentice Darth Mantus prepared to overthrow him. Mantus spent the next two weeks searching for an apprentice. He found one on the water world of Manaan, a selkath strong enough in the force to fulfill his plans. He immediately began training the young Selkath in the traditions of the sith. After four weeks of training the Selkath built himself a double edged lightsaber. Within two months time the Selkath named Ares could lift heavy objects, sense the feelings of others, perform force shout, choke and deflect blaster bolts with his bare hands. He could also sense the force in other. Mantus also taught him how to mask his presence in the force.

"You need more training, but you know enough to find others to join us…"

_"Aren't you coming with me master?"_

"No my master summons me… Now remember avoid the Jedi at all costs and begin training the new recruits… May the force serve you well…" Ares bowed and left him in an old sith spy ship that had been refurbished by Plagueis. Mantus stole the ship and gave it to his new apprentice.

When Mantus returned to Plagueis on Kashyyk the Muun seemed upset about something, but he wouldn't tell Mantus what it was. Six months passed before Mantus could leave Plagueis' sight. When he caught up with his apprentice Ares had recruited twenty-five force sentive individuals. He had also recruited a dark Jedi named Remose who was a Weequay.

"You have done well my apprentice… Very well…"

Over the next few months Mantus spent more and more time plotting against Darth Plagueis. He also spent a lot of time training his growing army of darksiders. With the dark Jedi the training went faster than he anticipated.

"The time has come my brothers… Welcome to the Brotherhood of the dark core… Soon the galaxy shall be in our grasp…" Maantus said as he knighted each of the fifty warriors before him. None of them had enough training to stand against a Jedi alone, but together they were unstoppable.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9. Darth Mantus

Kato Neimodia:

The Neimodians were preparing for their yearly festival of death. A barbaric ritual held in the great arena where warriors tested themselves against one another or against horrible creatures like Rancors or Bulmas. It was the perfect chance to assassinate the Viceroy of the trade federation. A team of Umbaran mercenaries had been hired for the task. As the Umbarans prepared to kill Barto Gunry and his family another group of mercenaries prepared to take them out. This group was made up of one wookie, two Barabels, five humans, three Verpine, and one Elomim. They worked for Jabba the Hutt and were called the black scorpions.

The scorpions were already positioned in Gunry's sky box holo-droids were set up in the disguises of Barto and his family. When the Umbarans burst into the sky box they came in shooting. The holo-droids mimicked burn holes and their screams of terror as they hit the floor. An energy field went up blocking the doorway, then a hologram of the wall vanished to reveal the black scorpions. They used vibro-kans, the throwing stars whistled through the air slitting throats and severing heads. The Wookie grabbed one of the mercenaries and snapped him in half. The Elomim wielded two blades spinning and twisting into his prey. When it was over the team leader a human used the Umbaran communicator to let Mantus know that the assassination succeeded.

Gardolla sat on her dias watching the pod race on Mallastare. She was in her private enclosure drinking and eating. A holo-globe floated into the room and projected a hologram of Jabba the Hutt, who laughed at Gardolla.

_"Jabba what do you want…"_

_ "I want you to betray Mantus and tip off the Jedi about his new dark order and how they were involved in the Valor incident…"_

_ "How did you…"_

_ "Let's just say that Tin'sar Demask isn't someone to trifle with…" He saw her hesitate, "…Do this Gardolla and I shall release all debts owed to Detrium…"_

_ "One day Jabba you will fall and when you do I hope I am there to see it…"_

_ "I am invincible Gardolla I cannot be touched…"_

Mallastare:

Lok was the leader of the black sun, but he was also the leader of an underground movement that wanted the Gran government off of Malastare. They had a hidden base in the valley which was unknown to the Gran, until they received an anonymous tip from Farmer. Because of the Ruusan reformation act no member of the Republic was allowed to have a standing army. The act did allow the Gran to hire para-military troops, whom were sent to take down the base. The attack happened in the early morning hours and over eighty percent of the base personnel was killed. Lok himself was on the ground badly wounded when a soldier walked up to him and pulled out a blaster.

"Tin'sar Demask sends his regards…" The soldier said before shooting. It was Farmer Darth Plagueis' right hand man. He placed a personal call to Plagueis. "My lord… Lok is dead…"

Vash Sith Thrown World:

"Well done… Make sure Jabba the Hutt gets the information he needs about the Black Sun…" When the transmission ended Plagueis swiveled in his chair and pressed a few buttons on the panel. A few seconds later a hologram of Chief Council Dunbar appeared. Dunbarr was chief council of Valor VI.

"My lord we have Bradsaw…"

"Good turn him over to the Republic authorities… tell Bradsaw that he will confess to Republic courts that Calladen Hart was the master mind behind what happened on Valor VI and that he was going by the name Darth Mantus…"

When Plagueis ended the transmission he left the sith thrown world to prepare for his confrontation with his apprentice. Meanwhile Dejon Wells lead a team of twenty Jedi Knights against Darth Mantus' order. The Jedi had been tipped off by an unknown source. It was a swift decisive battle and when the last lightsaber was switched off. The Jedi stood victorious, they found sith holocrons and other artifacts of the darkside.

"That went well…" A human female Jedi said standing next to Derjon.

The Barabel grunted, "Thiz one thinkz to well…"

Darth Mantus was flying his ship with his apprentice and three of his most powerful acolytes. They were on their way to Vash where Mantus believed that Plagueis was waiting. He had a small fleet with him, a present from General Khaz who also wanted revenge on Tin'sar Demask and Jabba the Hutt for what they did to Gardolla and what happened at Valor VI. When the fleet came out of hyperspace, a fleet of Mercenary ships was waiting and opened fire on the defenseless ships as they emerged from hyperspace. It was a slaughter as Khaz's ships were torn apart in the onslaught of cannon fire.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Someone screamed over the com, but within a matter of minutes Khaz's fleet was decimated. The flagship that Mantus was on was taken in one piece and towed by tractor beam towards the planet. When the ship reached the planet a hologram of Darth Plagueis was transmitted onto the bridge.

"Darth Mantus…"

"Plagueis… How did you find out…"

He laughed, "Foolish apprentice… Shuttle down to the planet we shall talk face to face you and I… Oh bring your friends…" An hour later the sun guards were escorting Mantus and his followers into the thrown room. As usual Plagueis sat on his thrown with the hiss dragon at his side.

When they were before the thrown Plagueis smirked, "Leave us…" He ordered the guards. He pointed a clawed hand at the other four men with Mantus and force choked them to death.

"I am not afraid of you my power is just as great as yours if not greater… I shall be lord of the sith…"

"You mean lord of the brotherhood of dark ones…" Mantus gasped, "Yes fool… I have known all along… Did you really think you could destroy seven hundred years of tradition?"

"Are you going to talk me to death or are we going to fight?"

Plagueis grunted, "The Sing family is dead… Gardolla is on her way to Coruscant to testify about how Darth Mantus was behind Valor VI, the theft of the credits, and owning a banking clan company called Paramount… Lok is dead as well… The dugs will retaliate supported by the black sun civil war will come to Malastare… The Jedi will stick there lightsabers in it of course…"

"You pompous arrogant Muun… I can still kill you and take all your power for myself…"

"Ah yes… you are guided by a power beyond the grave… Let me introduce you to lord Kopecz…" Plagueis didn't try to take over his mind, but he used Mantus' emotions to give shape to the illusion of Lord Kopecz's force ghost.

The ghost stood beside plagueis and spoke with his voice, "You see my very young foolish apprentice… I have known about the Dark Ones for some time… The rule of two states that only two sith may exist at a time… So I made you kill that which you love in hopes of deterring you from your foolishness, but always you have kept to your delusions that an army of sith could bring down the Jedi."

As Plagueis stood up the illusion faded away, "Now it is time you died…" He pointed a clawed hand at Mantus who was levitated into the air gasping for breath. He tried to break the hold, but Darth Plagueis was too powerful. "Your power is a tea spoon of water in the vast ocean of mine…" There was a resounding crack as Mantus' neck broke and his body hit the floor with a thud..

Darth Plagueis sneered as he walked down the steps from his thrown and stood over Mantus' now lifeless body. ("This could be me…") He thought to himself, for he had always questioned the rule of two. Undoubtedly Darth Bane's rule of two had done away with all the in fighting among the sith, but the thought of all he had accomplished falling to the hands of another was appaulling. He had inherited Darth Omni's plans and political connections. He made them his own and revenge was at hand but his old master had calculated that it would be another two hundred years before the trade federation was ready.

("I must become immortal…") Plagueis thought to himself. Past sith lords had sought immortality, even Darth Bane when he believed that his apprentice Darth Zannah was not up to the task of taking his thrown. ("She proved him wrong…") Plagueis thought laughing. He quickly grew serious again, Plagueis was well aware of the essence transfer technique, but the idea of transferring his mind from body to another was repugnant. "I must make my body immortal…" Plagueis thought and the key to doing that lay in studying the force itself. He left his thrown world aboard his star ship the Infinite Wealth.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10. Tin'sar Demask

Before he became Darth Plagueis, he was known as just Tin'sar. Tin'sar's mother was Matriarch wife of Hugo Demask the founder of Demask savings and loan corpoaration. The corporation was small and lent credits to middle and small businesses throughout the republic. Hugo's first wife had an affair with another Muun of lower standing. When he found out he had the Muun killed and demoted Taasla to 7th servile wife. In Muun society males were allowed to have up to seven wives. Sometimes the females were born of such high rank among the males that they had seven husbands.

Taasla was demoted to seventh wife, but she was pregnant and only the first and second wife were allowed to have children. She was allowed to name the boy and when he was born Hugo took him from her and had the boy sent to an orphanage on Dantooine.

Tin'sar grew up bullied and made fun of by the other children, because Muuns rarely left their home world of Muunilist except for business. His elongated features kept him isolated from the rest of the children until he turned eight. When Tin'sar turned eight, he discovered that he had a special power. He could see things before they happened and he could sense and manipulate the feelings of others, especially when he was angry. Tin'sar could also move objects with his mind by focusing on them. When he managed a small amount of control the taunts stopped and the other children began to fear him. The headmistress of the orphanage recognized the force in him and tried to alert the Jedi, but he manipulated her into not doing it. It was when Tin'sar turned thirteen that the orphanage was visited by two Jedi, but by now Plagueis had learned to hide his power. The orphanage received another visitor that day, a Bith by the name of Logo Sard. Sard had another name he went by and it was Darth Omni. He recognized the force in the orphaned Muun despite his ability to hide it. Darth Omni unleashed his power killing the Jedi and everyone in the Orphanage.

That day Tin'sar received the sith name Darth Plagueis his new life as a sith began. When Plagueis turned twenty-five it was Omni who encouraged the boy to seek out his past. Taking his master's advice Tin'sar traveled to his home world of Muunilist, where he his mother died in his arms after falling sick. He registered the name Tin'sar Demask, taking on his mother's married name. This angered Hugo Demask who took Tin'sar to court as bastards in Muun society weren't allowed last names, but Tin'sar was no ordinary Muun. Plagueis manipulated the courts into allowing him to keep the name. Hugo was forced to pay Tin'sar five million credits.

While Hugo appealed the decision in court, Tin'sar borrowed credits to start his own company which was a front to buy out Demask Savings and loans. Within three years Tin'sar controlled Demask holdings and year after that he bought out Cerka Corporation. His deals and financial advice became legendary among the Muuns of the banking clan. Aside from his business deals Tin'sar spent a lot of time eliminating his mother's sister wives and stepchildren. Through accidents, poisoning, and suicide, Tinsar became the sole heir of the Demask fortune. By the time Tin'sar was thirty-one he was made Chief Magister of the Banking Clan.

Whenever Palgueis traveled as Tin'sar Demask he did in style, aboard his luxury star liner Infinite Wealth. The ship was a remodeled Mon Calamari star cruiser, equipped with private casino, holo-theater, droid boxing ring, massage parlor, art museum, and holo-deck. The ship had an operating crew of five hundred, not including the droids and the sun guards that lived on board.

The ship came out of hyperspace and pulled into a stationary orbit around Muunilist. Because of the Nature edict on the planet surface star ships weren't aloud to land planet side. Tin'sar had to shuttle down to the planet via a skyhook. When he got planet side a private speeder car took him to his lavish estate on Demask Island. He bought the island and built his house after selling Hugo's house for less than market value. Officially Tin'sar was worth over seven hundred million credits. Unofficially he was worth Eighteen trillion credits.

When he entered his estate via the lobby area Tin'sar was greeted by his chief steward and house droid. "Welcome home sir…" The Muun said taking Tin'sar's cloak.

"It is good to be home…"

"You were gone for so long master we thought you might never return…" the elderly Muun was dressed in a simple red and gold tunic with a gold studded belt that marked him as the chief steward.

"Where is Farmer?" Tin'sar asked.

"He is in the private study sir… Forgive me sir I know Farmer is valuable to you and conducts business on your behalf, but why not hire a Muun of reputable standing.

They walked through the plush mansion on their way to his master bedroom. Tin'sar smiled, "What has Farmer done now?"

The doors swooshed open and several server droids began undressing Tin'sar. "He had some rather questionable guests here for a rather loud and vulgar party…"

Tin'sar was now dressed in his robes of state that signified he was a member of the circle of nine. It was after the great hyperspace war that the banking clan came to power. The Muuns joined the Republic on the condition that all financial wealth of the Republic be handled by them and thus was formed the banking clan. The circle of nine replaced the monarchy of Muunilist and the Muuns saved the Republic from bankruptcy.

"I shall deal with Farmer… Is there anything of note that needs my attention?"

"Actually yes there is sir… Prince Taunmeth would like to see you…"

Tin'sar sighed in aggravation, Prince Taunmeth was Muun who lived well beyond his means, so much so that his family cut him off. "Does he want another loan?"

"I don't think so my lord… He says he has a business proposition for you…"

"I will meet with him in one week for lunch… anything else?"

"Yes Council Vaed wanted to be informed the minute you returned, he wants to call an emergency meeting of the nine…"

"Call him and let him know that I have returned and that the nine can meet in three days… There are things I must attend to…" They left his room via a private elevator to the first floor.

"Very good sir and these need to be signed…"

Before signing them Tin'sar gave it a quick scan over the papers. One of the papers he signed was an extension for a loan. Another was to approve the funds to remodel the house. "Unless I say otherwise Ven I do not wish to be disturbed…"

"Very well sir…"

When Ven and the droid left the study, Tin'sar pulled on a book that caused the shelf to part left and right. He entered his private study used to keep track and communicate with sith spies. Farmer sat at the main control hub online with a underworld enforcer.

"The pirates have agreed to a meeting within two months time Coruscant calendar…"

"We can meet on Kato Neimodia…"

"My payment…"

Farmer smiled, "Be at the meeting and I shall pay you…" He switched off the monitor and swiveled around in the chair to face Darth Plagueis. Farmer stood and dropped to one knee, "Welcome home milord…"

Plagueis grunted and dropped into the chair activating the screen, "Ven tells me you have been giving parties…"

He was still on his knee with his head down, "Apologies my lord… but you employed me to maintain connections with disreputable elements and from time to time I must patronize them… to remain in their good graces…"

Plagueis grunted, "Even so try not to draw attention to yourself… You may rise…"

"Thank you…"

"Has there been any word from the Kaminoans?"

"Yes… Koran Su says that they have narrowed down the selection to at least five candidates… he wants you to choose from the following…" Farmer read from a datapad he pulled out of his pocket. "Wookies…"

Plagueis laughed, "Ha! An army of wookies is impractical…"

Farmer smiled, "That was my feelings as well my lord… The real wookies would go to war if they discovered that their race was cloned… Anyway the second choice was Barabels, but Su said that in the simulations for growth acceleration process is useless… They could however clone the females and make them reproduce at an astonishing rate…"

Plagueis scratched his chin, "Wouldn't there be a problem in programming and individuality?"

"Yes there would be…The next was the Echani… The problem too high of a medichlorian count…" As he spoke Plagueis thought the Echani would be perfect weapons against the Jedi. "Then Su suggested the Verpine, the hive mentality would make it easier to program the cloned aliens."

Plagueis liked that idea, the Verpine would be easier to control, but they would also be easier to destroy with a bio-weapon. He finally noticed that Farmer had grown quiet. He looked at him, "I thought you said there were five choices…"

He hesitated, "I did and I am loath to mention the last… Mandelorians…"

Plagueis beamed, the Mandelorians almost leveled the Republic during their crusade to conquer the galaxy, but they fell to Revan and his Jedi. He looked at Farmer sensing his mood, "Why didn't you want to mention them?"

"Because my ancestors were destroyed by those animals… I am a Jerocan human…"

"In deed… Be that as it may this my affair not yours… In any case I think the Mandelorians are perfect…"

"Su thought you would say that… He is looking for a pure blood source… that will take time…"

"What about the acceleration technology…"

"They have hit a road block with that but he believes it will be easier with humans…"

"Tell them to run all the simulations they need and to prepare their combat and military training programs…"

"I will send the message right away…"

"You were talking about the pirates when I came in how is that going?"

"Well I will meet with them in two months on Kato Neimodia…"

Plagueis raised an eyebrow, "Don't you think it precocious to meet on the trade federation home world…"

"Ironic and thought they could use some irony in their lives…"

"If you are caught I will end you personally…"

Farmer bowed, "Have I ever been caught…"

Plagueis stood up to go to his private lab adjacent to the study, "Is there anything else before I leave…"

"No milord…"

"Welcome back oh mighty Plagueis…" The droid N21-B4 said.

"How are the experiments doing?"

The lab was one hundred by one hundred feet and it had six surgery tables, fifty bacta tanks, and two lab tables. It also housed a sophisticated med-droid brain that monitored the entire room.

"All are fine milord except J-3… It died a week ago…"

"Why didn't you contact me?"

"I did, but you couldn't be reached… It is just impossible to clone a Jedi… The medi-chlorians are there, but not what you call the force…"

They walked over to one of the cold storage units used to house dead test subjects. Plagueis had another droid remove the dead body from the cooler and place on the table. He did a microscopic scan of the body and found that all the medi-chlorians wer dead. ("If the Jedi can heal their bodies through the force then one should be able to regenerate the body with the force…") He also thought of Yoda the Grand Jedi Master and how he was over seven hundred years old. Whether this was due to the force or the inherit longevity of his race was a big question. There were no records as to the origin of Yoda's species. Even the legendary archives of Obra Skai didn't have any records on Yoda's people. All that was known in history that there have been four others besides Yoda that have played major roles in history and they all have been very powerful Jedi.

Plagueis began dissecting the body of the human Jedi and after several hours he found nothing to point him in the direction of immortality. "N21 expound on the following theory… Life creates the force and it manifests in life via medichlorians… take into consideration all you know about medi-chlorians… Can life be cloned without them…"

"Extrapolating… one moment please… No life cannot be cloned without the medichlorians…"

Plagueis sanitized his hand s and ordered another droid to dispose of the corpse on the table. "N21 begin extracting DNA for cloning process on subject J3…"

"Yes master…"

As the droid got the sample ready for cloning Plagueis checked his other experiments. They were doing well as he checked each of the read outs on the tanks. He finally went to the last tank which carried a Ysalamri in it. It was his master who discovered the creatures on an outer rim world. Darth Omni was trying to find a way to use them against the Jedi, but Plagueis was more interested in where they came from. The lizard like creatures had the unique ability to push back the force.

"DNA sample is ready for cloning process master…"

"Begin incubation and pause process at embryo stage… lock in on all medi-chlorian cells and calculate how many will be produced in the life form… Let me know when the process is complete…"

"Yes master…"

While N12 followed his instructions Plagueis took out his med journal to update it on the progress of all his experiments. Then Plagueis busied himself with cataloging his cross breeding experiments. When N12 was done he ordered the droid to record the medi-chlorians as he drained them of force energy. Droids didn't have the knowledge of how the force worked, but they could understand the basics of medichlorians. So when Plagueis had the droid watch the medichlorians it noted the difference between them after they were changed by whatever N12's master was doing to them.

"Do you see the difference N12?"

"Yes master though I have no idea how you did it…"

"Theorize will the life form live with its medichlorians the way they are?"

The droid remained silent as it calculated all the possibilities from every angle. "Why yes master the host will still live…"

"Continue cloning process until subject is fully grown…"

While the clone grew over the next few days Plagueis toyed with other experiments then he got ready for his meeting with the circle of nine as Tin'sar Demask. They met in high tower castle the seat of power for Muunilist. The castle wasn't like any in the galaxy for it was the tallest one on Muunilist and went strait up and down. The very top of the building was a sphere where the nine met together. The meeting was about the trade federation and the banking clan lords wanting a piece of the pie. Tin'sar informed them that the trade federation had paid off all its loans, but that he would speak to the new viceroy of the trade federation about selling shares of the company.

Two weeks had passed when Tin'sar met with Prince Taunmeth who wanted Tin'sar to invest in his new idea about collecting photons from a star and turning them into plasma energy. He came with a human scientist and a well laid out plan. Tin'sar said yes, but they to prove that it worked and before he would fund their project.

"The clone is ready Master…" N12 said after Plagueis returned home.

"Good now record the medichlorians…" Plagueis thought N12 would blow a circuit as he energized the cells with the force. The clone lived and through studying it Plagueis discovered a way to successfully clone a Jedi without it going insane. He also learned how to manipulate the medi-chlorians and finally how to regenerate his body through what he called force regeneration. After his first successful force sleep Plagueis had the body of an eighteen year old Muun. He walked taller and his body didn't require sleep at all. In some cases he didn't even need to eat, he tested his new power by cutting his skin. There was no scratch or cut from the blade, he had achieved what he wanted immortality, but Plagueis' studies didn't stop there he also experimented with the mind transfer technique. He learned that the mind being transferred retained its power, but if the mind transferred into a body that was not force sensitive or a body of the same force conditioning that power was lost. Meaning that if a darkside mid left its body and transferred to another darksider he or she would loose their power.

"N12 expound on the following… If life creates the force can the force create life?"

"In theory yes… when one takes into account what I have seen you do with our recent experiments…"

("I will have to study this further…") Plagueis said to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11. Yoda

His name is Yoda, a diminutive alien very strong in the force and the current grand master of the Jedi order. Yoda was over six hundred years old and many Jedi had been trained, tutored, and mentored by him, most of them sat on the Jedi council. He sat on his hover lift in the back of the court of justice watching the prosecutor swear in his first witness, Gardolla the Hutt.

"Thank you Lady Gardolla…" The General Prosecutor a well renowned Twi'lek gave the Hutt a datapad. "Would you please read the following for the court…"

Her words were translated through an automatic language modulator. The device hovered in the air a few feet from Gardolla. "I Gardolla the Hutt do hereby agree to testify in the case against one Council Vaen of the banking clan's circle of nine in exchange for judicial and diplomatic immunity…"

The Twi'lek took the data-pad from her, "Thank you lady Gardolla… Are you a crime boss among the Hutts?"

"Yes I am…"

"In what capacity?"

"I am the head of the Juchar family…"

He took a sip of water before continuing, "Can you tell this court about your associations with the following people… One Senator Palem, Council Vaen, Desav Sing, Jharmen Lok, and Calladen Hart…"

When the General Prosecutor mentioned his former apprentice's name Yoda's ears twitched and he exchanged looks with the other Jedi Master seated beside him, Master Shofan a Gran. Derjon Wells was there as well but the Barabel remained impassive to the name thrown out. It was all over the holo-net, the arrest of Council Vaen. The charges were, conspiracy against the Republic, manipulation of Republic funds and the banking clan.

_ "Calladen Hart a former Jedi gone bad was the master mind of some grand scheme to bring down the Jedi… He was running the show along with Vaen and Palem… Hart was in charge… Vaen had the credits… and Palem had the connections…"_

_ That is when Vaen jumped up from his chair, "That is a lie… I have never met with that fat disgusting blob…"_

_ When the court broke out into an uproar the Judge a human of brown complexion banged his gavel. "Order in the courtroom… Council instruct your client to reframe from outbursts…"_

_ "How was Vaen involved?" The Twi'lek asked after things had settled._

_ "He wouldn't dare meet us in person, but he would contact his allies via holonet…" When Gardolla said this, the general prosecutor entered evidence of recorded holo-tapes. Then Gardolla continued her testimony, "…Vaen arranged for the credits that were stolen to be used to create the trade federation. Ambassador Taugh wanted to back out of the deal, my enforcers saw him dead…"_

_ "What about Gurn?"_

_ "Gurn was legit as Viceroy, but it was Hart who used the force to make sure that Gurn and Sing were friends… So when Gurn retired of course he would nominate Sing for the job… Then Sing got greedy… He crossed us all and hired a war lord to over throw the rebels on Valor…"_

_ "Why was it so important that Valor join the Republic?"_

_ "Hart's plan was to use the trade federation to fill the senate with enough votes to have the Jedi religion outlawed and banned… He found some ancient scrolls about a force sensitive race that believed in the force, but also believed that the force should not be used by anyone…"_

_ "Why are you testifying?"_

_ "This venture is no longer profitable to me as some of the planets bought into the republic by the trade federation learned of the plot and have denounced Sing and his cohorts… They tried to bring Barto Gunry in, but he refused and they tried to assassinate him in order to replace him with someone they could control…"_

_ "Thank you Gardolla for your testimony… I have no further questions… Your witness…"_

_The defense attorney was a female Muun of high rank among the Muuns and she was a long time friend of Vaen's. As she stood up Emera picked up a data-pad. "Lady Gardolla is the planet Tatooine still under your control…"_

_"Objection your honor relevance…"_

_"Your honor this witness is under judicial and diplomatic protection therefore there are no questions that are off limits and this line of questioning is pertinent to discrediting the witness…"_

_"Objection overruled… the witness will answer…"_

_"You are correct, Tattooine is no longer under my control…"_

_"Who rules the planet now…"_

_"Jabba the Hutt of the Disark clan…"_

_"And how did Jabba gain control of your territory?"_

_"I am not a liberty to say… Crime bosses don't snitch on each other…"_

_"Is it true that you were paid by Jhermen Lok to keep the pod racing track on Tattoine closed…"_

_"Yes…"_

_"And when Jabba the Hutt gained control of Tattoine he opened the track…"_

_"Yes he did…"_

_"Well would it be a foregone conclusion that Jabba the Hutt is the real master mind behind all this and that this Jedi Hart is nothing but a patsy in an attempt to frame my client…"_

_"Objection your honor…"_

_"Objection overruled…"_

_"Gardolla was there anyone else involved with you and Hart… Someone not mentioned by the prosecution…"_

_"None that I recall…"_

_"What about the sith…"_

_"Objection your honor we all know that the sith no longer exist…"_

_"Your honor is my intention to call forth Jedi who will testify that the sith exist and their connection to all that is happening…"_

_Shofan leaned over to Yoda, "Master Yoda… did you know about this…"_

_"No I did not…"_

_The doors opened and a padawan entered the court and whispered into Yoda's ear. He followed the young human out to the lobby where Senator Renu of Malastare was waiting. "Master Yoda there is a situation on Malastare that I need to speak with the Jedi Council about…"_

_Before Yoda could speak Shofan said; "We shall assemble the council at once…"_

_ Yoda didn't approve with Shofan's rash words, but he felt in the force that a meeting was necessary. An hour later Renu was standing before the Jedi Council to address his concerns. "Honored members of the Jedi Council, I thank you all for seeing me on such short notice… There is a situation on Malastare and it has a lot to do with the trial… As you know Lok was the leader of the black sun well they are supplying the dugs with military grade weapons… The dugs are holding Kesh city hostage… I have been asked by the prime minister of Malastare and the King of Kesh to approach the Jedi Council…"_

_ "What is it that you expect us to do?"_

_ "We would like to avoid bloodshed… If anyone can use diplomacy to defuse the situation then it is the Jedi…"_

_ "Go I shall to Malastare with a team of Jedi… Defuse the problem we shall…" Yoda said._

_ Renu bowed to the Council, "Thank you master Jedi… I shall inform the prime minister at once…"_

_"I don't think the Grand Master of the Jedi order should be involved in something so petty…" Master Corma said._

_ "Title is not an excuse to stay Master Corma…"_

_ "Shouldn't we consult with the Supreme Chancellor…"_

_ "Of course…"_

_Geonosis:_

_ Meanwhile across the galaxy Farmer was inspecting the new droid prototypes constructed by the Geonosians. "Very impressive… My master will be pleased…"_

_"Thank your master for rebuilding our factories… I can't believe the Senate is so lazy as not to check our world for duplicity especially after it was the trade federation that set this deal up…"_

_ "You must not think so ill of the republic… It is a stagnant beast whose time has come…"_

_"You will also be pleased to know that the Dugs have received their order of droids though I have no idea how they paid for them…"_

_ Farmer smiled because he knew how the Dugs paid for the droids, it was the black sun that gave them the credits to insure victory with a droid army._

_ "What about the cyber-droid…"_

_"We have a fully functional unit and as you requested the droid was sent to lead the battle for the Dugs…"_

_"Good… very good… The observation units are they in place…"_

_"Yes and they will record the droids effectiveness against the Jedi…_

_Malastare:_

_ The Jedi Star cruiser hope came out of hyperspace with an escort of twenty capital ships and one hundred Jedi fighters. They took up orbit around Malastare then Yoda and his Jedi shuttled down to the planet. The two opposing sides met in a neutral place, an ancient temple built by the Dugs long ago._

_ "Master Jedi may I present General Rahma…"_

_ The general was dressed in heavy armor with a vibro-sword across his back. A female Dug dressed in armor for a woman was also there along with four battle droids._

_ "An honor it is to meet you…" Yoda said._

_"Honor… We know the honor of the Jedi… it is the Gran who have no honor…"__ Yoda was about to speak, but the Rhama stopped him__. "…We hold Kesh city… We demand that the Dugs have separate but equal representation in the Senate and that Gran pay reparations to the clans… We demand that everyone involved in the Valor incident be executed…"_

_ "You are demanding a lot…"__ The Gran official said._

_Before things could get out of hand Master Dekoda spoke up, "We will have to present your terms to the Supreme Chancellor and get back with you… can we meet tomorrow morning…"_

_ The next day, an hour after sunrise they met. General Rhama and his retinue seemed angry about something. __"I didn't know Jedi could be so devious…"_

_"How dare you… You are addressing Yoda… Grand Master of the Jedi order and leader of the high council…"_

_"Last night two Jedi star fighters flew over the city and shot down five of our fighters and killed two hundred Dugs before we could shoot them down…"_

_ "Sense I do that you speak the truth…"_

_ "Even so Master Yoda we gave no such order…" That is when the droids raised their guns at the Jedi. _

_"I figured that if we hold the Jedi hostage then the Chancellor will give in to our demands…"_

_Yoda shook his head in disapproval, but it was Dekoda who said; "You have just made a big mistake…"_

_ With just a glance Yoda ripped the guns from the droid's hands, but they pointed their arms at them producing arm guns. This time Yoda threw out his hand unleashing a force wave that threw all ten droids and the two Dugs to the ground._

_ "We need evac… we need immediate evac…" Dekoda said screaming into his arm com._

_ Several dozen droids came out of the forest firing at the group of Jedi. The Gran representative died in the first volley as Yoda, Dekoda, and six other Jedi Knights deflected the blaster shots back. Then three different looking droids joined the battle. Two were armed with shock sticks and the leader who was taller had a human heart hidden behind a metal chest plate in a plasteel casing. One of the Jedi lept forward and swung his lightsaber, but the cyber-droid leaned back until its arms touched the ground and grabbed the Jedi by the foot. When he was on his back the cyber-droid grabbed his arm and broke it. The Jedi screamed out in pain as Dekoda ran towards the lead droid, but his path was blocked by another droid with a shock stick._

_ While Dekoda battled the droid the lead droid broke the Jedi's neck and took his lightsaber. That is when Yoda threw out his hand force shoving the cyber droid into a stone pillar. He brought the pillar and crumbled ceiling it was holding up down on the cyber-droid._

_ "Master Yoda look out!" Another Jedi screamed._

_ Yoda leapt backwards decapitating the warrior droid, but it still kept fighting without a head. That is when Dekoda grabbed the droid he was fighting in the force and threw it on the one attacking Yoda, then he threw his lightsaber like a spear and impaled both droids._

_ "Commander report we need pick up!"_

_ There was no answer because the blockade fleet was fighting a mercenary fleet sent by the black sun to aid the Dug. Malastare's orbit was a battle ground as republic capital ships piloted by para-military troops traded turbo-laser cannon fire with a ragtag group of capital class warships. The Jedi were able to out fly the mercenary pilots and Jedi Master Bonada Vad was on board the Republic flagship using his battle meditation to ensure victory. Within three hours the space battle was over and the Dug clans surrendered Kesh city to the Jedi._

_ The Gran wanted the Dug clans to be placed in concentration camps, but Yoda wouldn't allow and finished the peace agreement. The Dugs were give separate but equal representation in the Senate and they were allowed to govern themselves separate from the Gran._

_Master Dekoda walked the battle of mangled battle droids and stopped when he came to a young Jedi engineer. "Well…"_

_ "Master I have never seen droids like this… Nor can I tell where they were manufactured… And this one was crossed with human body parts… Some type of new borg droid or something…"_

_ Dekoda sighed, "Report to Master Yoda then prepare to leave…"_

_ Yoda stood on a hill with the other masters and Jedi as they memorialized their fallen comrade. They burned the Jedi's body and as they did Yoda felt a shadow fall over Malastare. Someone very dark and powerful was laughing at the devastation that had taken place here._


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 12. The Prophecy_

_ The judicial case against Council Ven was still going on and Derjon Wells was still investigating all links to the trade federation. Many in the senate felt that it was time to disband the federation, but for all the controversy that surrounded the federation it had done a lot of good with Barto Gunry at the helm._

_ While the Master plan took shape Darth Plagueis was planning for the future. Several images in the force drove him to his current project and that was manipulating the force to create life. While N12 searched for a suitable host to carry Plagueis' force progeny, Plagueis himself traveled to the deep core planet of Tanvetus III. The legendary birth place of the Jedi._

_ His private company Bostat Stellar was excavating the planet for archaeological finds. It was a cover to plant his force progeny into the Jedi order. It took Plagueis several weeks to create the proper scrolls for the Jedi. Even the most sophisticated scans and knowledgeable scientists wouldn't be able to tell the difference. He placed the scrolls himself then he sealed the vault of the ancient Jedi._

_ "Replace the dirt and contact the Jedi after I have left the system…" Plagueis said to the forman._

_ Three weeks later Jedi Master Thadius Horn had arrived on the planet to inspect the dig site. "I didn't know that any companies were aloud this deep into the core…"_

_ "Watch your head master jedi… Yes we got approval from the vice chancellor for the exploration project… The Senate is considering building an outpost out here… anyway my company got wind and here we are…"_

_ The foremen lead Horn down a long tunnel aligned with glow rods. Construction teams were reinforcing the tunnel so that it didn't collapse. "I don't see any construction droids…"_

_ "And you won't Master Horn… these are clones…"_

_ "Clones?"_

_ "Yes we bought them from… Well I am not at liberty to say, but they are more cost efficient than droids…"_

_ The tunnel was a hundred feet long and went into a huge cave where an ancient temple was imbedded into the mountain. Horn was the only Jedi to come because the deep core was filled with ancient stories of the sith and their empire; also the high council didn't want to loose anyone to the darkside._

_ They had ridden up the tunnel in a speeder car. Thadius reverently walked up the temple stairs and ran his hand across the stone entry way, which was lined with ancient hieroglyphs. He recognized some of them from his studies in the archives as a chronolocer._

_ "Amazing isn't it Master Jedi…"_

_ "Yes it is…"_

_ They entered the temple and crossed the foyer to another large room, "This is where the ancient Jedi gathered together…" The room was lit by candles atop stone obelisks. There was a symbol on the floor encased in a circle. The walls were decorated with paintings of Jedi performing force acts. There was also a depiction of the treaty of free systems that formed the Galactic Republic._

_ The foremen lead Thadius to an adjacent room that lead to the vault. The door could only be opened by the force and when they opened an ancient scroll was found. The vault also contained records of alien species that inhabited the unknown regions and others that were wiped out during the Mandelorian wars. There also was a complete record of the Rakata Empire._

_ It took twenty days to translate the ancient scroll that was found in the vault and Thadius read the following to the Masters of the council:_

_And a boy of humble beginnings shall come and be trained as a Jedi and he shall bring balance to the force and the light shall shine and there shall be no more darkside…_

_Many on the council wanted to search for the one who would bring balance, while others debated that the one would come forth in the proper time. Yoda himself kept his thoughts and opinions to himself as apart of him couldn't help but feel that it was too convenient. Thadius felt that the news should be shared with all Jedi and told as many as he could before he was silenced by Jedi Master Dekoda._


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 13. Jedi Master Derjon Wells_

_ Derjon Wells had been recalled back to Coruscant by Yoda himself. So the Barabel traveled in his private star ship back to Coruscant. He was still investigating the trade federation and its connection to the Valor VI incident. He felt that there was someone still behind the scenes pulling the strings. A mastermind manipulating resent and current events and this person was connected to the force._

_ His star ship the red hunter came out of hyperspace, entered the atmosphere, and flew ten feet above the worldwide metropolis towards the Jedi Temple. Derjon docked his ship in the main hanger, where a female Jedi was waiting for him. Her name was Tacorah and they were very good friends. The two Jedi exchanged greatins and talk for ten minutes before Derjon excused himself._

_ He made his way to the main lobby and took an elevator up to the Messanine and from there he took another turbo-lift to the council chambers were the masters were waiting._

_ "Jedi Derjon we have been waiting…" Vadeena said._

_ "This one came az quickly az possible Masterz…" The Barabel said bowing._

_ "Your investigation… how goes it…" Yoda asked._

_ "It iz frustrating master to many shadowz and when I believe to make ground the prey escapes my grasp…"_

_ "Perhaps you can turn your attentions to other things…" Master Rune said._

_ "The council has been discussing this for some time now and we are agreed in granting you the rank of Jedi Master…"_

_ "You honor me…"_

_ "Then you accept…"_

_ "Thiz one acceptz…"_

_ After the rank of Jedi Master was bestowed a banquet was held on behalf of Derjon Wells in his honor. Many prominent Jedi attended the function, during which a padawan was assigned to Derjon._


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 14. Veil of Deception_

_Kato Neimodia:_

_ "You each will receive five thousand credits for your services…" Farmer said addressing twelve pirate captains, each wanted men, women, and aliens. They met in a warehouse that Farmer had rented for the meeting. "I will provide you each with the transponder codes for the ships you will be targeting…"_

_"And what is the target?" A Mon Calamari male asked._

_"Trade Federation star ships…"_

_Some of the pirate captains laughed, "You must be insane… Why don't you ask us to attack the Jedi Temple…" A human captain said with a cyber-netic eye._

_ "If I am going to attack Federation star ships then I want more credits…" A female Zabrak said._

_ "I am providing transponder codes and the hyperspace lanes to the ships used… As for the cargo you captains can keep whatever you find…"_

_ One of the captains a Twi'lek looked at the others before speaking, "I'm in and if no one else wants in pay me their credits and I will hire extra people for the job…"_

_ Farmer smiled when all the captains agreed to take on the job, "You can do whatever you want with the ship and its crew as well…" He started handing them each a datapad. "Here are the codes… They are encrypted so when you take out a ship the next code will automatically decipher itself…" Farmer had his droids pay each of the captains the credits he promised._

_ "What about the Jedi… When we start attacking Federation starships they will stick their lightsabers in our business…"_

_ "Most likely… that is why I will inform you of any ships carrying Jedi when the time comes…"_

_"Is it done?" Darth Plagueis asked via hyper-channel._

_ "Yes milord… I have hired twelve pirates… They will begin in eight days…"_

_ "Very good… I want you on Coruscant… My spy in the federation will inform me of the Jedi when the time comes…"_

_ He bowed, "As you wish milord…"_

_Trade Federation Star Ship Jaucath:_

_ The Jaucath was getting ready to leave the Aratech warehouse on the corporate sector planet of Cordall to deliver moister vaporators, med supplies, and guns to Tattoine. The shipment was for a small company that operated on the planet._

_ "Captain we have completed the loading process… we are ready for lightspeed…"_

_ "Proceed on my mark…"_

_ The Jacauth left orbit and the system then it made the jump to hyperspace. After two days in hyperspace the Jacauth was ripped out of hyperspace by a gravitic-hyper mine. As soon as the ship came out of hyperspace it was attacked by derelict sith cruiser that had been upgraded with modern weapons. It was a pirate ship called the Castoff. The captain was a female human by the name of Shabella and she was wanted for one hundred thousand credits. _

_The Jacauth sent out a distress signal, but all their transmissions were being jammed. The ship was disabled and the crew of the Castoff boarded the Jacauth shooting to kill. Within one hour's time Shabella had taken the ship, the entire crew was dead and they were loading the cargo onto the Castoff. When they were done Shabella had her name painted in blood all over the ship._

_Trade Federation Starship Windego_

_Alderran:_

_ "Captain we are receiving a general hyperspace memo from the viceroy…" The COM officer declared, she transmiited the hologram so that it broadcasted over the intercom._

_ "To all starships of the Trade Federation… at nine-hundred fifteen hours the starship Jaucath was hit. This act was carried out by the notorious pirate Shebella… until further notice all Trade Federation ships will remain on yellow alert effective now… Thank you that is all and may the force be with you…"_

_ With a heavy heart the captain took the mike to address his crew. "This is the captain speaking… We have a job to do and we will do it… Honor those who were lost by doing a good job… That is all…"_

_ The Windego was shipping priceless artwork for the planet of Alderran. The artwork was to be delivered to Coruscant's historical art museum as a loan. The Windego went to hyperspace with its shields up, but after three days in hyperspace the ship was pulled out and attacked by Captain Torgaf and his starship Damaclies. Torgaf had the crew taken alive so that he could sell them as slaves to the Hutts or the black sun. As for the valuable art work it was bought at extremely high prices by an underworld art dealer working for Ten'sar Demask._

_ The Neimodian captain of the starship star light had secretly hired Mercenaries for his ship that was carrying food, medical supplies, and equipment for a new colony being built on the remote world of Okaul. The shipment never made it as the Star Light was attacked by a Rodian star cruiser. The pirate ship of Captain Masell Black, a human of noble birth from the planet Chandrila. It was a bloody battle as the mercenaries fought to hold the ship. In anger Masell ordered the ship destroyed along with his men._

_Kato Neimodia_

_Corporate Office of The Trade Federation:_

_ "Viceroy Jedi Masters Dekoda and Derjon Wells are here…" The Vazier announced._

_ They all shook hands, "Viceroy my Padawan Naala Kess…" She bowed to Gurn._

_ "Thank you Master Jedi for coming here, but I was hoping to see you on Coruscant…"_

_ "We are meeting with you because Master Derjon here believes that whoever was behind the Valor incident is behind these attacks on your ships…"_

_ This news shocked Gurn, "Oh and what proof do you have?"_

_ "Thiz one haz none at the moment, but the force leadz uz to believe so and Thiz one thinkz that someone in your company iz feeding these piratez thiz information…"_

_ "Okay has the Jedi Council shared this with the Chancellor yet?"_

_ "No we are gathering more information… but we would like to place a few Jedi on your ships…"_

_ Barto Gurn had agreed to allow the Jedi access to his ships, but two hours after they left Ten'sar Demask showed up. "I heard my friend about the pirate attacks…"_

_ "Don't be concerned because I have spoken with the Jedi and they intend to deal with this pirate scum…"_

_ "Interesting,… but a word of advice… Do not put too much stock in the Jedi they aren't invincible nor can they be everywhere at once…"_

_ "What would you suggest then… Give the Jedi a month and if the attacks haven't ceased…" He handed Barto a data-pad, "…then present this to the senate…"_

_ Ten'sar waited while Barto read the datapad, he gasped and looked at the Muun. "You can't be serious… The Droid Army Formation act… The Senate will never…"_

_ "I think you underestimate the Senate especially when the Alderranians back your proposal… Remember the art work stolen…" He was about to protest, but Ten'sar stopped him, "…I understand your concerns lets see how the Jedi fare against the Pirates…"_

_ Jedi Master Derjon Wells was aboard the starship Catalyst with seven other Jedi. They were disguised as crew workers protecting the ship from any possible Pirate attacks. They didn't have to wait long as the ship was attacked by an unknown unmarked star cruiser. The ship belonged to the Twi'lek whose name was Rhumis. He had built his ship from scrap metal he had stolen. After crippling the Catalyst his men boarded the ship shooting and screaming. Some of them were armed with vibroswords. As they fired a few blaster bolts were deflected back at them from lightsabers. The pirates cried out as they were maimed by the energy swords._

_ A dark shadow fell over the Jedi and sent a chill through them as a Muun dressed in head to foot armor boarded the ship his face was covered by a sith mask. His black boots thudded across the plasteel floors. He reached for a weapon from his belt and shocked the Jedi when a lighsaber sprang to life. The Muun raised his left hand unleashing a lightening storm on the Jedi. Two died in the onslaught while the others blocked the bolts of lightening with their sabers. They all charged the Muun at once who grabbed the sword arm of the first Jedi and severed it. Then with his blade he slashed the Jedi across the stomach killing him. Now armed with two blades he attacked with his right and blocked with left he blocked an attack from the second Jedi then the Muun flipped his new sword around and leaned forward. As he leaned forward he stabbed the blade backwards killing the Jedi. He spun around to face Derjon Wells who also was armed with two lightsabers. Derjon was able to knock the sword from the Muun's right hand. So the Muun fought the Barabel with his left. The Muun towered over all he faced, he kicked the fifth Jedi in the face while summoning his lightsaber. With a flick of his hand he stabbed the Jedi in the back who was now on the floor._

_ The Jedi fought bravely, but the Muun was too fast and agile for them even when they augmented their speed with the force. Seven bodies lay on the floor and all that remained was Jedi Master Derjon Wells who integrated his tail and feet into his fighting style, but the Muun was everywhere at the same time with his blade. He slipped his lightsaber under the Barabel's arm and severed it, but that didn't slow the Derjon down. Using the shatterpoint technique Derjon destroyed the Muun's armor. The Muun growled in anger and threw out his hand. Derjon left his feet and struck the wall of the ship. Then he was slammed into the ceiling and back to the floor. Lightening filled the hall as Derjon was killed in a blast of force lightening._

_ The battle was over and Darth Plagueis stood over the slain Jedi. The crew of the Rhemis had witnessed the battle but the incident had been erased from their minds. Plagueis had always wanted to test his power against the Jedi and he finally had the opportunity. He put the thought into the Captain's head to blow up the ship after they took the cargo._

_ While the Jedi mourned the loss of their fallen comrades, the pirate attacks continued even with the aid of the Jedi. Three more Jedi died protecting the cargo of the Trade Federation within the next two weeks. It was getting so bad that several star systems were threatening cancelation of their contracts with the trade federation. Eventually an emergency session of congress was called._

_Senator Welton's office:_

_ The Neimodian Senator read over the Droid Army Formation act, while Viceroy Barto Gunry nervously paced back and forth. "Viceroy will you please sit down…"_

_ "Apologies… I am nervous… what if the Senate asks for my resignation… Or worse they disband the Trade Federation…"_

_ "That will never happen…" Tin'sar Demask said, "We are about to make history…"_

_ "The Senate will never approve a droid army… And if the Jedi find out…"_

_ "Actually my friends tell me that today's session will be closed… And all my friends in the senate will vote in favor of the bill…"_

_ "Alright Viceroy you are going to have to present the bill…" Senator Welton said, "…I will feign shock as if I had no idea you wanted to present this bill… At first I will reject it and even ask the Senate for your resignation, but you will pull me to the side then I will have a change of heart… The banking clan, the commerce guilds, and the Techno Union states will support you…"_

_ "Won't the clients of the federation be seen as suspect if they support this bill…"_

_ "Not all of them are going to support it… Like Valor VI…" Ten'sar said speaking up, "…Neither will Belbringi… It is perfect…"_

_ The doors opened and Welton's private assistant entered the office, "Excuse me Senator, but they are gathering now…"_

_ "How did you get the Chancellor to make this a closed session…" Barto asked whispering to Tin'sar._

_ He smiled, "I have the Chancellor's ear in more ways than one…" Tin'sar stopped walking, "Gentlemen I can't join you I will be sitting with the Banking Clan Senator…"_

_The Republic had increased its membership by one hundred and eight since the Trade Federation was formed. There was a thunderous applause as the Chancellor's podium rose up into the Senate house. After a small speech he gave the floor to Senator Welton._

_ "Thank you Chancellor… As you all know the Trade Federation has suffered attacks from Pirates… Billions in credits lost… Viceroy Barto Gunry has come today to address the concerns of the Senate…"_

_ Welton stepped aside so that Barto could come forward, "Honorable delegates of the Senate… I come before you with a proposal that will answer the threat of the pirates… The Jedi have done all they can but still the attacks continue… I have outfitted Trade Federation ships with high powered weapons and such yet still the problem escalates… Therefore I propose the Droid Army Formation act that will allow any member of the Republic to build a droid based army for the purpose of self defense… This provision also gives the senate the power to shut down the droids if misused…"_

_ The Senate broke out into an uproar with people shouting back and forth at one another. "Order!" Athmen Danlow yelled._

_ Senator Welton pushed Barto to the side, "Ladies and gentlemen of the senate… I am as shocked as you all and ask that Viceroy Barto be removed immediately from his office…" As another uproar broke out Barto pulled Welton on the side to pretend they were talking._

_ "The chair recognizes the Senator of Corellia…"_

_ "This Droid Army Formation Act is just another example of the corruption inside the trade federation and I ask the Senate to vote for its immediate dismantle…"_

_ Several Senators yelled in agreement that is when Welton came forward. "Apologies after conferring with Viceroy Barto I hereby withdraw my request and I ask that the Senate give this matter more consideration before they reject it…"_

_ Whispers flew across the Senate as Darth Plagueis watched in delight from the Muun Senatorial stage. The Chancellor gave the Senator of Alderran the floor. "Alderran has suffered greatly as well… Valuable pieces of art stolen… We are a pacifist people, but I have been authorized by my king to support this new bill…"_

_ A wave of shock went across the Senate floor and Plagueis knew he had won. The vice-chancellor called for the vote and the bill passed. The senate voted seventy-one percent for and twenty-nine against. The next order of business was an underground plasma supplier selling Plasma to members of the Republic. The cheap prices of the plasma was interfering with sales of large companies like Starcon. The senate voted to stop all purchases of plasma sales outside the Republic until the culprits could be found._

_An hour after the Droid Army Formation act passed Barto made loans from Demask Savings and Loans to build droid factories on Kato Neimodia. The Techno Union Clans also built droid factories. The commerce guild bought droids from the Geonosians. As the months passed the pirate attacks became less frequent thanks to the battle droids. Over the next three hundred years the trade federation grew in power and influence. The company became untouchable along with the Gunry family who ruled the Trade Federation during this entire time._

_"Is the time now milord…" Farmer asked who was over three hundred years old, but looked like a man in his thirties. Darth Plagueis had used the force to regenerate Farmer as he had no desire to train someone to take his place._

_"Yes, but first I need a new apprentice…"_

_"Why… I mean you are all powerful why do you need an apprentice…"_

_"Because I have grown accustomed to ruling from the shadows… I need someone who can be in the public eye as Emperor… And then the rule of two weighs down one me…"_

_"And where will you find such a person?"_

_'The force will lead me too him or her…" Plagueis had been experimenting with the medi-chlorians in hope of creating the perfect being. He needed a human female with a medi-chlorian count of exactly one hundred. Then he could create his force being, but all attempts to find such a person had failed._


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 15. Palpatine_

_Naboo:_

_ Naboo was in a state of transition and it was becoming a member of the Galactic Republic. The New King of Naboo was in favor and he was talking with Ambassador Xanedu an Ithorian. Most of the royal houses of Naboo supported the king, but one house, the house of Palpatine was divided on the subject. Cosinga Palpatine was the head of the house of Palpatine and he was against Naboo joining the Republic. Cosinga's wife, eldest son and three daughters supported him. Then there was his youngest son Jarius Palpatine, a strong willed youth who was very charismatic and stubborn, a trouble maker and prankster at heart. In secret Jarius had a love for racing pods, speeder bikes, and hyper-jump cars. He also gambled and was very good at it because of his force abilities._

_ Jarius preferred to be called Palpatine after the old traditions of Naboo nobility. He snuck out of his family estate early before sunrise and went swimming in the lake. Afterwards he took his speeder bike to the old Gungun ruins. During this time of the year the Gunguns were having their war games so the ruins were the perfect place to meet with his paid informant._

_ The informant was a shady Rodian who came out into the open after he pulled up on his speeder,__ "Young Palpatine… Do you have my credits…"_

_ He grunted and removed a flat plasteel case from the bike. Palpatine wore a green and yellow tunic with his red hair in a ponytail. He was just fourteen years old, "Here are your credits… I am afraid this is our last meeting…"_

_"Why?"_

_ "I have accomplished my desire and that was to draw attention to Naboo…"_

_ Palpatine turned to leave, but the rodian pulled a gun on him, __"You spoiled little punk… You think you can cut me out… That plasma had made me rich and I have become accustomed to my new lifestyle…"_

_ Palpatine turned and faced the rodian he raised his hand as he narrowed his eyes in concentration. Pressure began to squeeze the man's neck as he gasped for air. "Never draw a gun on someone until you know exactly what they are capable of…" The rodian dropped the gun and fell to his knees. When the rodian was dead Palpatine threw his body into the lake and returned to his estate. His father as usual was waiting for him when he got back._

_ "Where have you been…"_

_ "Out…"_

_ "Where…"_

_ "Where I needed to be and where I wanted to go…"_

_ Cosigna raised his hand to strike Palpatine, but Meora stopped him. "Palpatine why do you what you do…" She asked when Cosigna walked off._

_ "Oh mother please… The name Palpatine use to mean something… Father is the past and he is dragging this family down with his narrowed minded politics… Naboo could be a power house in the Republic…"_

_ "And how do we defend ourselves against the Gunguns little brother if we disband the army, because of the Ruusan reformation act…" Koen was the eldest of the Palpatine children_

_ "You forget that the Republic passed the Droid Army Formation act…"_

_ "Because of credits… And if Naboo becomes apart of the Republic those leeches will suck us dry…"_

_ "Enough!" Meora yelled, "…Go and get ready for dinner…"_

_Cosigna was in the study when he was joined by Meora, "I do not want to hear it Meora… That boy is willful, arrogant, and pigheaded…"_

_ She ruffled his hair, "Well whose side of the family you think he got it from…" The doors opened and the chief steward entered the study. _

_ "Begging your pardon sir… but the Dean of Academic affairs is here…"_

_ Cosigna sighed, "Great what has Jarius done now…" He met with Dean Valorum in the family room._

_ "Dean Valorum this is an uninspected pleasure… Will you stay for dinner…"_

_ "No I am sorry I cannot… I have come about your son…"_

_ Cosignas sighed looking at his wife, "What has he done now…"_

_ Valorum sighed as well running his hand through his hair. "Your son is very gifted, if he wanted to he could be Chancellor one day, but he is willful, arrogant, a bully, and extremely disrespectful to academy staff… I would like to recommend him for advance classes in the legislative youth program… He has been requested as junior assistant senator by many prominent members of the senate…"_

_ "So what is the problem?"_

_ He sighed again, "Your son was skipping classes over the last semester period… At first we couldn't figure out how he was doing it, but we discovered the truth during the first month of summer vacation… We found a droid with an onboard hologram… The droid would pretend to be him while he snuck away from campus…"_

_ Cosignas jumped up, "In the name of the force…"_

_ Meora grabbed his arm, "Stay calm Cosigna…"_

_ "I am calm! Jarius! Get in here!"_

_ "Was he cheating?" Meora asked._

_ "Oh no we have evidence that he passed all his tests without cheating its just that…"_

_ Valorum was cut off as Palpatine entered the room, "You bellowed?" he arrogantly asked._

_ "Boy you are this close to me tearing your hide apart…" He motioned with his fingers._

_ Palpatine looked at the Dean, "Well I guess since you are here those slow pokes in academic affairs found my droid…"_

_ "Don't be impudent…"_

_ "Perhaps he would do better in private classes…" The Dean said._

_ "No…" Palpatine barked._

_ "Away from Coruscant… Thank you Dean Valorum… My son will go to school here on Naboo for the new semester…"_

_ "I hate you!" Palpatine barked. He ran to his room and locked the door. Palpatine paced backed and forth fuming, as his eyes took on a new color. There was an earthquake that shook the city of Theed. ("Did I cause the trimmers…") He asked in his mind. The quake was a 3.1 on the holo-scale and it was run across Naboo's news network. The rest of the summer was uneventful for Palpatine as he spent most of his time mapping his school schedule. He hated the idea of not being able to return to Coruscant for his education, but his mood soared when Naboo officially became a member of the Republic again. Naboo left the Republic after the Ruusan reformation act that was passed nearly a thousand years ago. The government of Theed wanted to maintain its army against the Gunguns._

_ The first day of school Palpatine rode up to the school on his speeder. In his private time he liked racing speeders, playing Dejaric, and swimming. He enjoyed playing with the emotions of young girls especially when he used his secret power. He also was a prankster and enjoyed making a stink bomb every now and then. Palpatine loved to put himself in a position as alpha male._

_ "Palpatine!' A young man called out._

_ He smiled spinning on his heels and there running across the front lawn of the school was Palpatine's best friend Wilhuff Tarkin. Like Palpatine Tarkin hated his first name and preferred to be called by his family name. Tarkin was a native of Eriadu and his family was wealthy as well. In fact Tarkin was an only child and extremely spoiled._

_ "Wil…" Palpatine was the only person allowed to call him Wil. "What in space are you doing here?"_

_ He smiled mischievously, "When I learned that your father had taken you out of the academy on Coruscant I asked him to allow me to attend school here on Naboo…"_

_ They started walking to the auditorium for orientation, "You are one lucky kid Wil… I mean your father gives you everything…"_

_ "I am lucky aren't I?"_

_ "I wish I had your life…"_

_ 'Bantha Fodder… If I could do the things you could I would be a Jedi…"_

_ "Ha and give up all the other power I could have one day…"_

_ "But still it would be cool to learn the ways of the force and wield one of those lightsabers…"_

_ "The Jedi aren't for me… besides… I am too old to begin the training…"_

_ The two friends entered the auditorium and the principle had the children settle down and he gave a speech on the great new semester they were going to have. As they spoke Tarkin pointed to the observation booth where two humans stood with a Muun and a Twi'lek._

_ "That is him… Magister… Jarius Palpatine… He likes to be called Palpatine… Um here is his academic record…"_

_ Tin'sar Demask accepted the data-pad and then handed it to Farmer who read out all his accomplishments. "Yes I want him to be junior senator to Senator Dzeen…"_

_ "He might not take it…" Farmer said. "He has had several offers from many distinguished Senators…"_

_ Plagueis smiled, "The boy is very cunning… He rejected them to build his prestige…"_

_ Farmer laughed, "Listen to this… When Palpatine came of age he voted against his father in the Naboo Resource patronization act…"_

_ "He will never accept…" The Twi'lek said._

_ "Oh he will…"_

_ "Where are you staying?" Palpatine asked._

_ It was orientation day so the students were free to do as they wish. "My dad rented me a suit in the Villa Carda…"_

_ "Mind if I come and stay the night at your place?"_

_ "Certainly…" The two friends went to the culinary plaza for lunch. "You know next semester I am off to the military academy…"_

_ Palpatine smiled, "General Tarkin…" Tarkin majored in Military tactics and science, while he had a minor in politics._

_ "That sounds nice, but I like Admiral better…"_

_ "Well if my dream comes true it will be Governor Tarkin…"_

_ "I have never doubted any of your dreams for they have all come true, but how will me being Governor tie into my Military career…"_

_ "Dear old Talan'Li Kau taught me that war and politics are close brothers…"_

_ "I remember the master…"_

_ "Then perhaps we need to change it to Governor General Tarkin…"_

_ Palpatine spent the next two days with Tarkin which angered Cosignas to no end, eventually Palpatine returned home looking forward to the freedom he was planning for himself. It was the third day of school and the class had a visitor, the Muun from orientation._

_ "Settle down class… Today we have a special visitor… This is Chief Magister Tin'sar Demask of the Banking Clan… He is here for a lector on lobbying… So pay close attention you each will be responsible for writing a proposal for a banking clan assosciate…"_

_ Tin'sar's lecture lasted the entire class, as he had everyone spellbound by his every word. For most of his lecture Tin'sar kept his eyes on Palpatine who often caught and returned Tin'sar's stare. Palpatine could tell that this Muun was different somehow, not that he had seen many Muuns in his life, save for the Muun Senator and his retinue, when he observed the senate in session on Coruscant._

_ "Young Palpatine tell me what do you think… Does true power lie in the Senate or in the Banking Clan that funds their causes…"_

_ Everyone in the class looked at Palpatine to see how he would answer. "It really depends on the person sir… Some Senators are known for their charisma and influence… So these Senators can turn the banking clan reps to their way of thinking… while lets say a Muun like yourself… is in control at all times…"_

_ "So you say power is based on the person…"_

_ "Yes…"_

_ "Class do you agree?"_

_After class Tin'sar walked up to Palpatine, "You have a keen mind young Palpatine… I shall take great interest in your career… Speaking of which… have you chosen a Senator to intern with…"_

_ "No sir…"_

_ "Why are you stalling…"_

_ "It is complicated…"_

_ They stopped in the garden, "All life is complication… but when complication comes it is wise to seek council…"_

_ Palpatine hesitated, "Well apart of me feels that my career will go further by increasing my value…"_

_ "And you like the power you have by making all those Senators grovel…"_

_ Palpatine smiled, "Yes then there is that…"_

_ "True power comes from doing… the act of making things happen… Knowledge is power as well… and you could increase your knowledge with the proper mentor…"_

_ "Are you suggesting yourself…"_

_ "Yes…"_

_ "And who would you suggest that I sign on with in the Senate…"_

_ "Senator Dzeen of course…"_

_ Palpatine grunted, "Dzeen is a nobody…"_

_ "Even a nobody tries to elevate himself above his station from time to time and there is a lot you can learn from… plus you will anger your father to no end…"_

_ The last part of his statement seemed odd to Palpatine, "And why would I want to anger my father…"_

_ They sat down on a bench, "I am a Muun who likes to be well informed… So I am aware that you don't see eye to eye with your father… I also know that voted against your father in Naboo joining the Republic…"_

_ "What is your point…"_

_ "My point is that greatness and power go hand and hand… If you want them you must do the uninspected…" He could tell that the young redheaded human was considering everything he said. "How would like a tour of my ship The Infinite Wealth…"_

_Palpatine lit up, "I would love that…"_

_An hour later they were walking through the casino, "How in space did you get a Mon Calamari star cruiser… The Mon Calamari never give away their tech…"_

_Tin'sar smiled, "An extremely wealthy Calamari lost it to me in a very intense game of pazaak…"_

_"One day I will own one of these…"_

_Tin'sar laughed, "How would like to own very own long range vessel…" He took the redheaded youth to the private hanger and presented Palpatine with a long range class z star ship. It was equipped with offensive weapons, sleeping quarters for two, common hold, and a fifty giga-watt shield array. It also had a cloaking device and a sleek design any teenager would love._

_"This is for me?"_

_"Yes it is… a Junior Senator should have his own means of transportation… all it needs is a name to complete the registry…"_

_Palpatine sat at the controls with a big smile on his face, "Oh I got it…" He said typing._

_Tin'sar leaned over and read, "Naboo's Destiny… Interesting name…"_

_"So is this a payoff…" Palpatine asked turning towards Tin'sar._

_He laughed, "It is whatever you think it is…"_

_"You are more than you appear to be Tin'sar…"_

_"Am I… would like to know more of me?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"Prove yourself as Dzeen's Junior Senator and I shall tell you more…"_

_Cosigna was furious with Palpatine's gift from Tin'sar Demask and ordered Palpatine to return it, but as usual Palpatine disregarded his father's request. The entire family went up in arms when Palpatine announced his internship with Senator Dzeen of Trideria. The Triderian Senator was not well known or respected in the Senate. Because of him the Tridarian economy was falling due to the fact that he invested all his planets assets in a front company for Tin'sar Demask. The company's drilling and mining efforts ruined over seventy percent of the planet's natural resources. Then the company used those credits from the resources it had sold in twelve tear planet trading scheme with planets outside the Republic so the Republic Exchange commission couldn't resolve the problem. It was discovered that one person owned the company, but he vanished it would seem into thin air._

_Dzeen tried to fix the problem by borrowing credits from the banking clan, but none of the small or large companies would lend him the credits. When Palpatine came to intern for Dzeen he helped the Tridarian arrange meetings between the Tridarian King, the proprietor of the Windstar Trading, and Dzeen. Palpatine had coached Dzeen on what to say, but still Windstar wouldn't loan them the credits. As a last resort Palpatine encouraged Dzeen to go and meet with the president of Demask Holdings. A deal was made that Demask would loan the credits to the Tridarian government in exchange for a percentage in their new mining efforts. The Tridarians were free to start paying back the loans whenever they wished, but once they started not one payment could be missed. Also Tridaria had signed over its entire labor force to Demask to help secure the loans. Now the Tridarians had the funds to rebuild their economy._

_Palpatine's reputation sky rocketed and along with it several offers from more prestigious Senators poured in, but at Tin'sar's advice Palpatine remained with Dzeen. An act that raised a few eyebrows, especially from the Senator of Naboo who was close friends of Cosignas. Palpatine was the first Junior Senator to be allowed to address the Senate openly. His speech was received a standing ovation, his father was there, but Palpatine ignored his father and looked in the direction Tin'sar Demask._

_"These need to be signed…" Farmer said standing beside Tin'sar at his desk. Tin'sar had a business office next to the Muun Senator's office._

_"Our friend… is he safe?"_

_"Yes milord… Not even the Jedi will find him…"_

_"I want that little surprise planted in Dzeen's office by the end of the day…"_

_"Yes milord…"_

_As they were talking Cosigna burst into the office, "You know who I am?"_

_Tin'sar leaned back in his chair, "Of course… Cosignas Palpatine of Naboo… We have never been formally introduced…"_

_"And yet you gave my son a personal star ship… and meet with him in private… My friends say that the two of you have grown close…"_

_"He has a great career ahead of him… all I want is to see him succeed and reach his true potential…"_

_"Stay away from my son Demask…"_

_"Why because you realize that he surpassed you in the political arena or are you jealous of your own son… Maybe he has outgrown you and you are afraid he will leave you behind or is it all three..."_

_Cosignas sneered, because there was a little truth in what Demask said, but more than that he wantedto hitch a ride on his son's rising star and he saw Demask as a threat. "I have warned you and if you ignore that warning I will file an injunction against you with the courts…"_

_Demask raised an eyebrow, "Little Palpatine will be crushed, but I shall stay away from your son…"_

_"Good…"_

_ Cosignas turned to leave, "Cosignas! One last thing…" He stopped at the door without looking back. "It would have been better for you to approach me as a friend and try to gain my favor… Many careers have taken off because of my friendship…"_

_ "And many people have regretted making themselves my enemy…" Cosigna replied._

_ "Are you going to let him get away with that?" Farmer asked._

_ "It's a test for young Palpatine to prove himself worthy of being my apprentice…"_

_ Palpatine was scheduled to have lunch with his friend and mentor Tin'sar, but when he showed up Tin'sar refused to see him and spoke with each other via holo-transmission. "Have I done something to offend you..."_

_ "You… No my friend… but it would seem that I have offended your father… He has forbidden me from seeing you…"_

_ "He can't that is… You are Tin'sar Demask… One of the most powerful and influential being in the Republic…"_

_ "Power has its limits in the face of a concerned father… I am sorry if you were free of your father then I would enjoy continuing our friendship, but…"_

_ "You know what I mean… You aren't someone who allows others to tell him what to do… So why aren't you defying my father…"_

_ He hunched his shoulders in response, "I have my reasons… chief among them is that your father threatened to file an injunction against me… I know what it is to watch a family torn apart by outside influences…"_

_ Palpatine bit his lip as he thought, "Your excuses seemed superficial… What is the real reason…"_

_ "I have said all I am willing to say… You will have to deal with your father…" Before Palpatine could say something else Tin'sar switched of the hologram._

_ "He will never raise his hand against his family," Farmer said. "at least not in the way you think…"_

_ "He has already raised his hand against his father… Now the question is how far will he go?"_

_ Palpatine remained in the lobby for the next hour trying to see Tin'sar Demask, but the secretary would not let him pass even when he used his mind power. To his utter surprise someone was blocking him or protecting the woman and it felt as if the power was emanating from Tin'sar's office._

_ "You are more than you appear to be Tin'sar…" He whispered. Palpatine left the office and returned to Senator Dzeen's office. He asked for a leave of absence and took his private ship to Naboo. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" He asked storming into his father's study. "Tin'sar Demask has been my mentor and a father figure… A better father than you have ever been…"_

_ Cosigna sighed, he had to say the right thing, "Apologies, but when I see you and Demask together… I got jealous… An alien could befriend and understand my son better than me… I would like the chance to be a father to you if you let me…"_

_ "Ha! What do you really want old man…"_

_ Cosigna sneered, "You impudent little Hutt… I am your father and you will do as I say…"_

_ "No I do not… I am going to get a lawyer and file for emancipation…" Before Cosigna could reply Palpatine walked out._

_ Palpatine returned to Coruscant ignoring all calls from his father and family. He dove into his work with a gusto unseen before by Dzeen who praised him on it. Three days later Palpatine was erasing and reading Dzeen's holo-messages. Reading them gave him insight into how the other Senator's thought. He had finished his third message when Palpatine noticed an encrypted file. It only took him ten minutes to decrypt._

_ It was a conversation between his father and Dzeen, "When can I expect my next shipment…" Dzeen asked.._

_ "One month…"_

_ "My customers aren't patient people…"_

_ "You know these things take time especially with the Trade Federation monitoring all the hyperspace lanes…" there was a pause, "How is my army?"_

_ "Training will be complete in two months… and you my friend can overthrow the King of Naboo…"_

_ Palpatine gasped, "Yes then I will be King of Naboo…"_

_ "What about your son?"_

_ "A team is in place to kidnap him in two weeks… They will hold him for ransom until I have secured the thrown…"_

_ Palpatine made a copy of the file and sealed it, he was too shocked to notice Dzeen walk in and ask if he was still working. He jumped and said that he was almost finished. ("What do I do?") Thought Palpatine to himself. ("I need a fail safe… If all this turns out to be true… Wil…")_

_ Palpatine flew his star ship to the Winthorn Military Academy on Corellia. He had to wait two hours because Tarkin was in the battle simulator directing a space battle against his instructor._

_ "How did you do?" Palpatine asked when Tarkin emerged from the testing room._

_ "I won of course and I only lost twenty percent of my fleet…"_

_ They went to his room so that they could talk in private. Tarkin couldn't believe when Palpatine showed him the holo-vid. "What are you going to do?"_

_ "I am not sure yet… The one thing I am going to do is give this to you… If I am kidnapped I ask you to take this to King Dathus…"_

_ "What about your father?"_

_ "I don't know… I just don't know…"_

_Palpatine returned to Dzeen and poured himself into his work. He had given Tarkin a transponder, as long as the receiver was in red he wass okay, but if the transponder went green Tarkin was to take it to King Dathus of Naboo. The day finally came and Dzeen asked Palpatine to run an errand. There was a pastry shop near Faxon street that he wanted Palpatine to go to. The shop sat on the corner near gully drop. A chasm that lead to the lower levels of Coruscant._

_As Palpatine was leaving the shop he was grabbed by several men and dragged into the alley. Using the force he slammed one of the men into the wall and broke the knee of the second before he was stunned by a droid. When Palpatine awoke he sat up to find himself in the presence of Tin'sar Demask._

_"Tin'sar… You in on this as well…"_

_"To a degree yes, but not in the way you think… You see I have known for some time now about your father's ambitions… but then I met you and said to myself that you could be perfect as my apprentice…"_

_"Apprentice?" That same feeling came over Palpatine, the one he always felt in the Muun's presence. "You are more than you pretend to be aren't you…"_

_Tin'sar smiled, "Whatever do you mean…"_

_Palpatine sneered, "I will show you then…" He extended his hand as he concentrated with the Rodian. Palpatine felt the power rising and grabbed the Muun by the neck in the force and began to squeeze. Tin'sar just sneered and broke the hold. Then he extended his hand and grabbed Palpatine. He hoisted him into the air and held him their for the next ten minutes._

_"How did you do that?"_

_Tin'sar let him fall to the floor of the hanger. "The power you wield is the same only I can control mine… I can teach you to do the same… I can teach you summon that power at will, but first you must prove yourself…"_

_Palpatine was on all fours, "How?"_

_"You must free yourself from everyone that holds you back…" Tin'sar stood and snapped his fingers, when he did several burly humans came back and tied Palpatine up. "These men work for me and they will know where you are at all times… the other group of men are in on the kidnapping, but they do not work for me… Your father is truly going to overthrow the King of Naboo… What are you going to do about it…"_

_"No wait…"_

_Tin'sar stopped, "What is it…"_

_"Who are you really…"_

_"Unbind yourself from all that holds you back and I shall tell you…"_

_Ten minutes after Tin'sar left the men switched shifts and not long after that the Jedi burst into the hanger lightsabers drawn. Palpatine managed to free himself, but one of the kidnappers grabbed him and threatened his life if the Jedi didn'ty let him flee. His gun was force ripped from his hand and the man was taken prisoner._

_When Palpatine arrived at the Jedi Temple his father was waiting with Tarkin and Jedi Masters Yoda, Khaval, and Phenias. The Jedi wanted to question Palpatine, but Cosigna wouldn't allow it. "What happened?" Palpatine asked to Tarkin._

_"Tin'sar is what happened… When your transponder stopped…" Tarkin looked at the adults to see if anyome was paying attention to them, "…I received a holo-transmission from him… he told me to go to the Jedi…"_

_"What about the King?" He doesn't know yet… All the Jedi know is that someone kidnapped you for ransom…"_

_"Come my son we are leaving…" Cosigna said in a stern tone of voice._

_An hour later they were onboard the Star of Palpatine returning to Naboo. Palpatine was in his room thinking about Tin'sar, all he said, and his display of power. ("Remove everyone that is holding you back…") Tin'sar's words echoed in his mind and Palpatine knew what needed to be done._

_"You were behind my kidnapping weren't you?"_

_"What are you…" The words stopped in his mouth when Palpatine played the recorded holo-message for him._

_"That is right father… I know what you are up to… The one thing I can't figure is why did you have me kidnapped…"_

_"Its simple really sympathy for when I become King and to boost my standing with the people I had planned to rescue you myself…"_

_"A pathetic attempt by a man whose time has long passed…"_

_"You little Hutt… I know all about that underground plasma scheme you were running…"_

_"Are you mad that I could pull something like that off or that I surpassed you…" Palpatine raised his hand and Cosigna began to gasp for air as an invisible hand tightened around his neck._

_"Wha… arrr… u…"_

_"Oh father…" Tears started running down his cheeks as his eyes turned yellow. "I am the nightmare in the dark… The future of the Palpatine family… A phantom in the dark… Now die!" Palpatine stood over the lifeless body of his father breathing hard in tears. After an hour he sliced into the ship systems and rerouted all plasma gas into the main vents. Within fourteen minutes the entire ship crew was dead. Palpatine reprogrammed the ship droids to pilot the ship and when it came out of hyperspace Palpatine sent a distress signal to Naboo star control. When the ship entered the atmosphere he got into the escape pod and ejected as his ship plummeted towards his family estate. His mother, brother, and sister along with seventy percent of the house staff died._

_"My resolve is set in stone… I am determined to find the people who sabotaged my father's ship…" Palpatine was making a speech three days after his family was memorialized. He then warned King Dathus about the impending attack. The hired mercenaries were slaughtered by the Naboo security force. A scandal broke following blaming Dzeen for hiring of the Mercenaries. He was found hanging in his office from suicide._

_"Kneel…" Tin'sar demanded. Palpatine slowly dropped to one knee._

_"Jarius Palpatine is no more… You have freed yourself from everything that holds you down… From this day forward you shall be known as Darth Sidious… I am your master Darth Plagueis… and you shall refer to me as such… I will teach about the force and the true nature of the force… Arise now my apprentice…"_

_"Thank you my master…"_


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 16. Apprentice_

_ During the next year Palpatine finished his education via correspondence so that he would be free to study the ways of the darkside under Darth Plagueis. He took a break from politics because both master and apprentice needed to practice the force without drawing the attention of the Jedi. Palpatine used his wealth to buy a new mansion where he could study under Plagueis._

_ After seven months time Sidious had built his lightsaber. He stood at attention surrounded by five melee droids all armed with lightsabers and equipped with onboard holo-projectors to look like Jedi. The droid in front lunged forward but Sidious took of his arm after leaning to the side. Then he clipped the droid throwing it into the droid behind him. he rolled to the side stabbing the third droid in the gut. By this time the remaining two droids had him sandwiched from the left and right. He managed to stab the droid in the chest and throw it down, but the last droid rolled to the ground and spun around slashing him on the arm. He lost control and split the droid down the middle and left it in two steaming halfs._

_ Darth Plagueis had been sitting down in meditation the whole time. When the droid was destroyed he opened his eye. "You must learn when to unleash your rage and when not to… Focus so that when the time is right you can release it and not lose yourself…"_

_ Sidious was breathing heavy, he finally switched off his lightsaber and looked at Plagueis. "But you taught me that through the darkside I will truly be free… My chains shall be broken… the force shall free me…"_

_ "You will, but the force is a tool to be used… In order to experience that power fully you must know when to let go and when to hold back… The point of the exercise was to teach you that there are incidents you must refrain yourself… Like in the presence of the Jedi… the hardest thing for a sith lord is to learn is patience… Through patience we will defeat our enemies…"_

_ Sidious sat beside Plagueis and the two practiced meditating together for the next five hours. The next day they practiced hand to hand combat, swordsmanship, and lifting heavy objects in the force. As much as Sidious enjoyed studying under Darth Palgueis he enjoyed the holocrons of the sith lords. The teachings of Darth Bane, Darth Zannnah, Darth Cognus, Darth Vectivus, and finally Darth Omni. His thirst for knowledge and power was insatiable and Darth Plagueis was trying to curve so that they could rule as one._

_ They were eating lunch together in the garden, "Master… The rule of two states that… it is the job of the apprentice to overthrow the Master…"_

_ "Yes…"_

_ "But you have often spoken to me of ruling the galaxy together forever…"_

_ "Yes if you are worthy… and at the same time if you ever feel that you have surpassed me then by all means try and overthrow me… You will fail as I have discovered the secret of immortality…"_

_ Sidious paused in his eating, "Immortal? I have heard legends of past sith… Is that possible?"_

_ Plagueis smiled, "The darkside of the force is pathway to many techniques that some consider unnatural…" There was a pause in the conversation and Plagueis finished his drink. "How old do you think I am?"_

_ "I know little of Muun Physiology… Are you fifty…"_

_ "I am exactly three hundred and forty nine years old…" He showed Sidious a holopic of his friend Taja Lou a member of the circle of nine. "He is three hundred years old…"_

_ Sidious could believe his eyes, "How did you?"_

_ "That is a secret I will share with you when the time is right… You have a lust for power Sidious… And I admire it… You would be well within your rights to try and overthrow me but you will never be as powerful as I am…" Plagueis could see that Sidious was doubtful. "Stand up and ignite your lightsaber…" He did, "Now stab me…" When Palpatine hesitated Plagueis goaded him by using the force to make his voice sound like his father. He ridiculed him and Sidious roared charging forward and stabbed Plagueis in his chest. Sidious gasped stepping back as Plagueis fell to one knee ripping open his robe. The death dealing blow rippled and formed new bone, muscle, nerves, and finally skin. He stood up staring down on Plagueis with a menacing look on his face._

_ Sidious fell to his knees, "Master…"_

_ From that day forward Plagueis' every thought was how to kill and defeat his master. His thought was if Plagueis would still be alive if he had removed his head. Within three years Sidious had mastered lifting objects a hundred times his size and hurling them great distances. He was a master of manipulating the emotions of others. He could deflect blaster bolts with his bear hands and he mastered the art of battle meditation. Plageuis stood behind his apprentice as Sidious cast force lightening at a large plasteel wall._


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 17. _Senator Palpatine

_ "The time has come my apprentice…" Plagueis said to Darth Sidious. They were on board his personal star cruiser, the Infinite Wealth on their way to Kamino. "You have been out of circulation long enough…" sidious had been studying under Plagueis for the past ten years. He was thirty-five years old._

_ "You must resume your old role as Palpatine…"_

_ 'If I must… I must… You taught me that a dual identity allows me to interact with the Jedi and other people of the Senate… when the time is right I shall reaval myself as Darth Sidious…"_

_ "We shall reveal ourselves and have our revenge…" Sidious just smiled, "I am going to tell you this because I can tell you haven't given up on the idea of trying to overthrow me… Your predecessor Darth Mantus failed to see the era of his ways… He died in his foolishness… You see I made him and I destroyed him…"_

_ "Tell me the entire story… We have time…" Sidious wanted to hear the details as he was looking for a weakness in his master's thinking. He also wanted to see if he would embellish the story. _

_ "At any rate…" Sidious said after he finished the tail, "I am giving you a free hand… Your ultimate goal is to become Senator of Naboo… and by the time you become Supreme Chancellor it will be time to start the war…"_

_ "And how will this war start… The Ruusan Reformation Act prevents the Republic from creating an army…"_

_ "Tisk… tisk… My young apprentice… Listen and learn… This plan has been in the works for the past one thousand years…" So as they traveled to Kamino Plagueis educated Sidious on the ins and outs of the grand scheme to turn the republic into an empire and the downfall of the Jedi. Naboo would be the spark that starts the fire to consume the galaxy._

_ "The trade federation is the key to all this, but we must control both sides of the war…"_

_ Sidious smiled, "We need to control the senate as well…"_

_ "That is where you come in… As Senator you will be able to gain control of the senators by manipulating their emotions, but be weary of the Jedi…"_

_ The Infinite Wealth finally came out of hyperspace and Tin'sar Demask and Palpatine shuttled down to the planet to meet the Prime Minister Lama Su and Chief Biologist Taun Li._

_ "Welcome to Kamino Chief Magister…"_

_ "Thank you and may I present Palpatine of Naboo…"_

_ The two Kaminoans took them on a tour of the facility, "Have all the workers been cloned?" Tin'sar asked._

_"Your order is waiting ad ready to go…"_

_ ''How about your battle training programs?'_

_ "We have perfected every aspect of our warrior programs…"_

_ "What are the workers for…"_

_ "More sparks to start the war… and build the separatist movement… You will be going to Naboo alone as I have other things to attend to… I shall contact you when I think necessary…"_

_ "As you command master…"_

_Naboo:_

_ Palpatine's personal cruiser flew out across the great plains towards the city of Theed. He didn't know how long he would be on his own but he would enjoy every minute of being on his own. His thoughts immediately turned towards becoming Senator palpatine._

_ At present Tou Remart was King of Naboo and Palpatine had invited him to his estate for dinner to discuss his political career. The Governor of Naboo was invited as well along with several prominent members of royal houses of Naboo._

_ "Jarius… I mean Palpatine… It has been far too long…" The man's name was Berson Gell Director of Nubian Commerce. "We thought you had abandoned Naboo for the private life._

_ "I have been touring the galaxy learning other cultures and sampling the treasures of the Galaxy…"_

_ "Orson… You remember young Palpatine…"_

_ "I do… I remember him goading me into a fight with four others and leaving us in pain on the ground…"_

_ Palpatine smiled, "Apologies… I was quit a handful in my youth…"_

_ "No apologies needed we were children… Though you have been gone from Naboo for quit some time…"_

_"I intend to rectify that… Excuse me gentlemen there is someone I wish to speak with…"_

_ "Palpatine! This is a pleasant surprise…" Josen said, Josen was the present day Senator of Naboo._

_ "You surprise me Josen…" Palpatine said._

_ "How so…"_

_ "I am surprised to find you Senator and not King of Naboo…"_

_ "Actually I have my eyes on the Chancellor's seat… My advisors tell me that in next election I am a favorite to beat Valorum…"_

_ "Really… The Valorum family has a long history in the Chancellor's office… No one has ever beaten them when they run for office…"_

_ "Yes but ever since Naboo started selling its plasma on the open market… Naboo's influence in the senate has tripled…"_

_ Palpatine's mind was racing and his force power gave him glimpses of how to manipulate the situation to his favor. "Even so going up against a member of the Valorum family… Your advisors must have arterial motives for telling you that…"_

_ He laughed taking an appetizer from a server droid, "You psychic now Palpatine…"_

_ "No… How are things with the Gunguns…"_

_ "Fine actually Boss Nass allowed us to mine the plasma in exchange for giving them some at no cost…"_

_ Palpatine excused himself making his presence felt among his guests and plotting Jarius' decision to run for King and not Chancellor. He also got a chance to speak with Reena Amidala of the House of Amidala. "You have been out of circulation for a long time Palpatine… something many call political suicide…"_

_ "My absence from politics was necessary after what happened to my family and all…"_

_ "Yes I remember Cosigna… He was good man… A trouble maker, but a good man…" The King sighed, "I seem to also remember that you have a talent for making the impossible possible… No one has forgotten what you did as Dzeen's junior Senator…"_

_ 'Even so there are those who will wonder if Palpatine still has the gift…" The King's advisor said._

_ Palpatine just smiled at the man, "Try me…"_

_ The King made sure no one else was listening, "The house of Othmel is trying to convince the Senate to change the laws of Naboo… As you know I am King for life unless another family can prove to the courts that I am unfit to be King… Deena Othmel has a small but growing group followers… Now she took me to the Nubian courts and they ruled in my favor now the witch is going to the senate… I can't stop her but you can…"_

_ Palpatine smiled, "How…"_

_ "Aren't you still friends with Tin'sar Demask…" Palpatine hesitated. "Don't deny it… even if you aren't… You know the saying once a friend of Demask always a friend of Demask… Ask him to use his connections to shoot down Deena Othmel's proposal…"_

_ Palpatine's mind was working at the speed of light, he had free reign from his master on how to handle placing himself as senator of Naboo and this situation offered him that opportunity. If Palpatine employed the force properly he could be Senator within the next year…"_

_ "And what will you give me in return…"_

_ "Name your desires and see then fulfilled…"_

_ Palpatine smiled, "I have my eye on the Senator's seat of Naboo…"_

_ "We have a great Senator already…"_

_ "Who has expressed a desire to run for Supreme Chancellor in the next election…" Seeing the look on their faces Palpatine continued to say, "He expressed as much to me when I spoke with him…"_

_ "Even so it will be some time before that happens… As for becoming Senator… Do this for me and I will have you placed on his staff and eventually you will be senator…"_

_ Palpatine sighed, "Can I think about this…"_

_ 'Take as much time as you like, but the clock is ticking…"_

_ After the party Palpatine contacted Deena Othmel, "Lady Othmel…"_

_ "A Palpatine contacting an Othmel… Your father must sending shockwaves through the force may he rest in peace." She said through her hologram._

_ He smiled, "My father was always too closed minded for his own good… I hear that you are going before the Senate with a new bill…"_

_ She smiled, "I am… I intend to ask the Senate to change Nubian law… If I succeed a monarch's reign will be reduced to two terms and the people will be empowered to vote on their rulers…"_

_ "How you like to get your bill passed and become Queen of Naboo…"_

_ She smiled, "Don't make promises you can't keep…"_

_ "Why so little faith in my abilities?"_

_ "You have been far too long out of circulation…"_

_ Palpatine smirked, "Everyone keeps saying that… I tell you what… I will make your bill pass and get you elected as King… In return you will name me as Senator…"_

_ She sighed and looked off to the side as someone said something to her. "Alright Palpatine if you can make all that happen then yes I will name you Senator of Naboo…"_

_ He smiled, "I will hold you to that…" The moment the transmission ended Palpatine had his ship readied for a trip to Coruscant. When he arrived on Coruscant Palpatine had a meeting with Neimodian Senator. He explained why he was there, "If you convince your friends to vote in favor of the bill I will convince the new queen and the Nubian director of commerce to open up plasma sales to all members of the republic and all the federation's clients outside the republic… I also can ensure a commission to all the new clients you bring us…"_

_ With a grunt Palpatine had convinced the Senator to side with him without using the force. An emergency meeting of the Senate was called and Deena's bill passed by a land slide. Josen was there and spotted Palpatine sitting with the Neimodian Senator, he knew what had happened. He immediately called Naboo and told the King what happened. An election was held on Naboo within the next six months and Deena Othmel won the election for Monarch of Naboo by thirty percent._

_ "I Palpatine do pledge to serve and protect the interests of the sovereign system of Naboo as Senator…" Deena had kept her word although there was a lot of angry people to answer to when she removed Josen from the seat as Senator._

_ As Senator Palpatine was given the Senatorial star ship Nubian Two to travel in. He immediately chose his staff and set up his offices on Naboo. He took an apartment in the Gala district on Coruscant. Over the next six months Palpatine familiarized himself with the other Senators so that he could take control of them via their emotions. After two months Palpatine held a Senatorial party inviting all the major players of the senate. The Supreme Chancellor was there and the Twi'lek took a holo-pic with Palpatine._

_ "You have done well…" Plagueis said to him three days after the paty._

_ 'Thank you Master, but where are you?"_

_ "The Yelma system… The Yelmen workers I had cloned are about to riot and take over the planet because of unfair wage trading among the large corporations… I want you to get in touch with your old friend Tarkin… He is the prefect person to head up the The Republic's Military commission…" Plagueis explained that he wanted the Droid Army Formation act amended so that the Republic could have a Military command structure._

_ "I shall get to work on it right away…" He hesitated, "What about the Jedi… They will be too busy looking into rumors about a possible sith sighting on Dantooine…"_

_Tridaria:_

_ A lone star ship entered the atmosphere and was escorted by four nova class Tridarian star fighters. The ship landed in the royal hangar where a Tridarian Noble named Dzeen was waiting. Dzeen had retired from the Senate. From the starship emerged a Dug, Bothan, and a stocky human._

_ "Welcome to Tridaria…"_

_ "No time for small talk sir… We need to get down to business…"_

_ They met in Dzeen's private study, but before a word was said the Bothan scanned the room for bugs. "Its clean…" He declared. The Bothan started the meeting, "I was hired by Neldo here who is a descendent of a Dug named Lok… He was leader of the Black Sun…"_

_ "What does all this have to do with me…"_

_ "You were chosen to be a patsy in a plan by Cosigna Palpatine to blame an uprising on you…" The Tridarian's wings stopped flapping. "Was Palpatine in on this plan?"_

_ "No, but we believe his friend Tin'sar Demask was behind it… or connected in some way… Every time we get close to the truth it slips away from us… but we believe Palpatine is the key to learning the truth… My people examined the remains of his family's ship… That was no accident…"_

_"Are you saying Palpatine killed his own father and slammed the ship into his family estate…"_

_"Yes… We need your help in kidnapping him…" They told him more and showed Dzeen holopics of Tin'sar and Palpatine together._

_The Dug Neldo interrupted, "We all want revenge and the best way to get at Tin'sar Demask is by his human lacky Palpatine…"_


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 18. Darth Sidious_

_ Palpatine had been invited to Tridaria Dzeen and the only reason he went because Dzeen had given him his first job in the Senate as an intern. When the ship was one feet from the sky hanger it was hit by an ion missile. The Nubian Two went down and splashed in the river two hundred miles below. Dzeen blamed the incident on the Tridarian insurgent clan. A military group who wanted Tridaria to break ties with the Republic._

_ When Palpatine awoke he was tied to a chair with a droid injecting him with a compound. "Where am I who are?" He asked to several figures sitting in the shadows._

_ "My name is of no consequence to you Senator Palpatine… What is of concern to you is whether or not I let you live… Now tell me your life depends on it… are you in league with a Muun by the name of Tin'sar Demask?"_

_ He smiled, "Is that what all this is about… Let me see Lok was foolish to believe he could take down a Muun as powerful as Tin'sar Demask… No one can out think him… or get the upperhand over Demask accept maybe me for I weild the same power..."_

_ "He is mad lets send the ransom and kill him…"_

_ Palpatine's eyes turned yellow and a wave of power ripped the restraints from his body and threw the men to the ground. He threw out his arms unleashing a storm of force lightening killing most of his kidnappers. One of them was fully armored man with a personal shield. The man shot a line from his arm gauntlet that wrapped around Palpatine. From his arm his lightsaber sprang, he ignited it cutting the rope. The man grunted drawing a vibrosword and charged Palpatine. When the energy blade of Palpatine's sword didn't cut through the sword Palpatine gasped._

_ "That's right Jedi… Cortosis weaved sword." As they pushed against one another he bathed Palpatine in a torrent of flames from the blow torch on his arm gauntlet._

_ The man stood over Palpatine's burned body savoring his victory. That is when a Muun burst into the room with red lightsaber. The Muun cut down seven men before he faced the man who burned Palpatine. They fought back and forth until the Muun disarmed the man and grabbed him by the throat._

_ "Tell me your name…" He spit on Plagueis who squeezed tighter, "Tell me…"_

_ "My name is Jan… go Fett…"_

_ Plagueis dropped him summoning the vibrosword to his left hand. "You're a Mandelorian aren't you…"_

_ "I am…" He replied rubbing his throat._

_ "Are you a pure blood Mandelorian…"_

_ "I am…" He said standing up._

_ "I may have need of your services… I will contact you one day… Leave here and I will pay you triple what the black sun offered…"_

_ "You have a deal…" Jango looked at his sword in Plagueis' hand._

_ "My sword give it too me…"_

_ "Consider it a trade for what you did to my apprentice…"_

_ Jango removed his helmet, "Fine… but tell me… Are you a sith lord…"_

_ "I am…" Jango saluted and left as Plagueis knelt beside Palpatine's smoking body. There was a small flicker of life still in him, but it was slowly slipping away._

_ There was a large space station and Darth Sidious sat on the thrown inside the monsterous space station. At his side stood a man dressed head to toe in black armor. His breathing was irradict, but he had a strong power in the force, like a volcanoe waiting to erupt. Then his vision was replaced by a dark shadow, ("Who are you?") Palpatine asked._

_ ("In life I was known as Darth Zannah…")_

_ ("Why are you here… Am I dead…")_

_ ("No not yet… I am here to guide you… You are a true sith… Plagueis is wise but arrogant and corrupt… You are a true sith and you desire true power… You must kill Darth Plagueis…")_

_ ("How he is immortal… He is invincible…")_

_ ("There is always a way and I shall show you the path… Look to the medi-chlorians…")_

_ She began to fade away, ("Wait what does that mean?")_

_ When Palpatine awoke his skin was restored as if nothing had happened. He could breath freely and could feel the darkside inside him. He finally noticed Darth Plagueis sitting beside the bed._

_"I was dead… The darkisde was calling me…"_

_ "You were dead… but I pulled you back and healed your body…"_

_ "You can reverse death…"_

_ "If I have mastered immortality then don't you think I would master death itself…"_

_ Palpatine sat up, "Is there nothing you can't do?"_

_ "The creation of life is near my grasp… and one day I will be able to use the force to control time and space itself…"_

_ "Who was that warrior… I owe him a fire bath…"_

_ Plagueis laughed, "His name is Jango Fett and you will do him no harm… He is the pure blood Mandelorian that I have been looking for…"_

_ "The Clone army…"_

_ Plagueis nodded, "I sense your anger my apprentice you may avenge yourself, but Jango Fett is not to be touched…"_

_ Darth Sidious made no mention of Darth Zannah's advice, because he wasn't sure that it was her. It could have been a trick of his master and a test. But he would have been able to tell if Plagueis was in his mind. For his revenge Sidious took down each person involved with his kidnapping one by one. He killed Dzeen first making it seem like an accident. Then he killed Neldo and his entire family with his lightsaber._

_ As Palpatine Sidious could interact with heads of state and other Senators, but he longed to be known as Darth Sidious. He craved the power his master had and he longed to put the plan in affect. So Sidious came to a decision, he decided to kill Darth Plagueis and take his place as the lord of the sith. He needed a way to defeat Plagueis and that had to be done by cunning and not open combat with Plagueis. In a strait up lightsaber duel Sidious could hold his own with the Muun. The problem was that Palpatine was immortal and how would he overcome that. (Medi-chlorians…") Darth Zannah's words echoed in his mind._

_ Farmer was over three hundred years old and Plagueis' right hand. While his Master was conducting business Sidious decided he would interrogate Farmer on his Master's experiments. He used the force to break his mind and that is when Sidious heard in his mind Medi-Chlorians. He took a sample of Farmer's blood and removed the incident from his mind. Sidious discovered that somehow Plagueis had somehow altered his medi-chlorians and extended his life._

_ "In order to defeat Plagueis I must find a way to alter his Medi-Chlorian count…" From that moment on Sidious formed a plan to kill Plagueis and take his place._


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 19. Darth Maul_

_ Palpatine's plan was taking shape as he was using Farmer to gain information on Plagueis' habits. His plan was to get Plagueis to drink wine laced with his blood, that way he could alter Plagueis' cells. He traveld across the galaxy studying differet force techniques that would aid him in defeating his master._

_ On his fifth trip across the galaxy Sidious traveled to Dathimor because he heard of the blood trace technique developed by the Nightsisters of Dathimor. Of course he was welcome among the Nightsisters as a sith lord. There was one woman trying to ply him of sith secrets and her name was Gethzerian._

_ Plaguies had mastered the blood trace technique and was getting ready to leave tomorrow when he was cornered by one of the nightsisters. "Is there something you want?"_

_ "Milord forgive my trepidation… I have a gift for you…"_

_ "What…"_

_ She reached behind a bush and pulled a young Zabrak from behind the bush. The boy was eight years old and covered head to foot in black and red tattoos. Sidious felt the strength of the boy and immediately considered him for his apprentice._

_ "Please… great one I can no longer hide him… I lost his brother in war against the sisters of mountain singing clan… I do not wish to loose him he is special to me… If you take him he will be valuable to you…"_

_ Sidious sighed, "What is his name?"_

_ "His name is Maul…"_

_ Sidious took out his lightsaber and cut the women in half. Then he looked down on Maul. The boy screamed and leapt at Sidious who caught him by the neck. "You have spirit little one…" He threw Maul to ground, "…Use that anger let it flow through you." The boy attacked again and Sidious used his hands and feet to block his attacks until he wore himself out. "You hate me and rightly so… Use that hatred and you shall have a place at my side… From now on you shall be Darth Maul…"_

_ Sidious kept Darth Maul hidden from Plagueis as best he could and when Sidious wasn't doing something for Plagueis he was training Darth Maul. When it was time for lightsaber training Palpatine decided to teach Maul the ancient art of the double bladed lightsaber. They practiced with double blades swinging and twisting around each other. Sometimes Maul would win, but most of the time Sidious would win._

_ "Master when do I get to test my skills against a Jedi…"_

_ "Soon Lord Maul soon… When you finally do face one never underestimate them…"_

_ "Yes my master…"_

_ Darth Maul was now fourteen and his hatred for the Jedi was strong, in his mind the Jedi were responsible for the death of his mother. Responsible because the Jedi had started the war with the sith and they would finish it. Another three passed before Sidious had his first mission for Darth Maul._

_ "There is a Jedi Padawan named Koran Ji… I want you to follow him for the time being and when the time is right… Kill him… but wait for my orders…"_

_ "Yes Master…"_

_ For Darth Maul's mission Sidious gave him an infiltrator star ship. It had a grey hall with a cloaking device and Capital class type shields and hyperdrive. Maul flew his ship to the Yelma system where Padawan Koran Ji and several other Jedi were stationed to keep the peace between the workers and the company they worked for. In the first day Maul learned that Koran was apprenticed to Jedi Master Sifo Dyas, also there was Jedi Master Dooku and his former apprentice Qui Gon Jin._

_ Maul also had the ability to hide his presence in the force so the Jedi was unaware of his presence. After nine days of observation he received a transmission from Sidious to kill the Jedi. Maul got into position and as soon as did that is when it started. The workers blew up a drill and everything after that fell apart. The Yelma government had hired droids from the Techno Union Army so the droids fought beside the Jedi against the rebel workmen's alliance. _

_ Darth Maul had disguised himself as a worker to get close to Padawan Koran. When he got separated from the other Jedi Darth Maul ignited his lightsaber and attacked the young Jedi. Who are what are you?" Koran asked._

_ "There shall be two only… A master and an apprentice… I am Sith… I am Darth Maul…" He toyed with the Jedi to get a taste of what he could do. Koran was a very knowledgeable swordsman as Maul fought him with one end of his staff ignited. It was when he ignited the other half that the Padawan was thrown off. The double blade had not been seen in a thousand years. Maul blocked left then right and spun around aiming for the Jedi's right leg, but he raised his leg at the last minute. Maul saw an opening and kicked him in the throat. Koran stunbled backwards and Maul stabbed him in the gut._

_ "So shall it be to all Jedi…" He gloated._

_ Sorrow filled the heart of Sifo Dyas Koran was his apprentice and he felt guilty for leaving the Padawan behind. "Who would do such thing?" He asked kneeling over his mutilated body._

_ "Take heart my friend he is one with the force now…" Dooku said standing over him…"_

_ "I told Yoda and Windu that we needed more jedi for this mission, but did they heed my advice…"_

_ "Sometimes Master Dyas you must take it upon yourself to do what you think is right despite the opinions of the Jedi Council…" Qui Gon Jin said._

_ They burned what was left of his body, "I am leaving the order… I can protect the Republic better from outside the order…" Dyas' annoucement shocked the gathered Jedi. They tried to convince him otherwise, but the legendary Jedi was determined._

_ Darth Maul sat on a hill watching the Jedi until they left. He had slain his first Jedi, a padawan, now he wanted to test his skills against a Jedi. Knight, and then a Master. Maul left the hill and boarded his ship for Korriban where his Master Darth Sidious was waiting. They met in the tomb of Marko Ragnos, where Maul knelt before Sidous._

_ "Master as you commanded I have killed Padawan Ji…"_

_ "Well done…"_

_ "Master… What was the purpose in killing the Padawan?"_

_ Sidious stood up and walked down the steps from his thrown, "Jedi Master Sifo Dyas was like a father to Koran loosing him will nudge him in the direction of the Senator Afram who is in favor of creating a grand army for the republic… I have some personal business to attend to… While I am gone… be ready to travel with me to Coruscant…"_

_ "Yes Master…"_


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 20. The Rise Of Tarkin_

_ The Republic was a like a crazed nest of Gundarks as the incident on Yelma spread across the holonet. To make matters worse Sifo Dyas' resignation from the Jedi Council made matters worse. The Jedi had been recalled to Coruscant by Jedi Master Mace Windu and the Techno Union Army sent another wave of battle droids to crush the worker rebellion._

_ Tarkin was on Coruscant, he was a commander with his own private special forces unit. He was also Lt Govenor of Eraidu, his special forces unit had been used on Yelma. Tarkin was friends with Senator Afram and Jedi Master Sifo Dyas. Tarkin and Lt Haston were on their way to meet with Senator Palpatine. He asked them to meet him at his apartment. Two security guards stood at the door and announced them before they went in._

_ "Tarkin my old friend…"_

_ "Palpatine… It has been too long…" _

_ "It certainly has…" They hugged._

_ "This is my second in command Lt Haston…" _

_They shook hands, "Can we speak in private…"_

_Tarkin frowned, "I trust the luietenant with my life… Whatever you wish to say to me you can say in fromt of him…"_

_"Not this… Wil please…" Tarkin sighed and asked Haston to step out. "Thank you… Now watch this…" Palpatine pointed his hand at the couch and it rose into the air…"_

_"How did you…"_

_"I can do that and more my friend… Tell me what do you know of the sith…"_

_"Only what I read in the history texts…"_

_"The sith still exist… they have been operating in the shadows… Tin'sar Demask is a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Plaguies… and my sith name is Darth Sidious…"_

_"You… You are one of the sith?" For next hour or more Palpatine told Tarkin about the grand scheme. Then he told him how Tin'sar Demask taught him the ways of the Darkside. Then he went into how Tarkin could help him by convincing Senator Harther to present the military commissions bill. A bill that will keep a fully trained Military command staff in place._

_What about the Jedi…"_

_"There time is coming to a close… Join me my friend in the new era…"_

_"I believe I can get Senator Harther to cooperate, but for the amendment to pass you are going to have to convibe your friends in the senate…"_

_"As I told you… My mental powers allow me to control the Senate… or at the least influence their emotions…" Tarkin smiled like a giddy child, "What?"_

_"Can I see your lightsaber…" The weapon appered from under his sleeve and he ignited it. Then he switched it off, "I am beside myself… All I can say my friend is to be careful._

_The incident on Yelma allowed Senator Harther to present his amendment to the Droid Army Formation act and he nominated Lt Governor Tarkin to the post of Commander General. With Palpatine's assistance Tarkin appointed only humans to the key posts inside the Military commission. Within one months time the military commission board was up and running and they were all loyal to Palpatine and Tarkin._

_"Ah Master Dyas over here…" Tarkin said waving for the ex-Jedi. They were in the sky garden having lunch. "May I introduce Senator Palpatine, his aid Sly Moore, and this is Senator Dormen of Hyphem 2…"_

_Dyas looked at Sly Moore, "Forgive me aren't you Umbaran…"_

_She smiled mischievously, "I am… Do not worry Master Jedi I do not hold with the beliefs of my people… It was a Jedi actually that saved my life from slavery…"_

_"Really… Do I know him or her…"_

_"No he is of the Corellian Knights…"_

_"Oh I have never been to Corellia…"_

_"Shall we get to business then…" Tarkin ordered appatizers for everyone at the table, "…What happened on Yelma was a travesty…"_

_"An outrage…" Dyas said in anger, which caused Palpatine to smirk. "I asked Master Yoda to deploy more Jedi… Did he listen…"_

_"Tell Senator Palpatine what you told me…"_

_Dyas closed his eyes and started breathing slowly before he spoke, "There is a small, but growing number of people in the senate and the Jedi who wish to create a standing army for the Republic to aid the Jedi when a crisis like Yelma breaks out…"_

_"Ha!" Senator Dormen said interrupting, "They will never overturn the Ruusan Reformation act…"_

_"That is what they said about the Droid Formation act, but it passed…"_

_"You will never get the support to pass it… and where will the funding come from to put an army together…" Dormen said._

_Tarkin pointed at Palpatine, "I am close friends with Tin'sar Demask… and he has lots of friends in the senate…"_

_Dyas sat back in his chair, "We need an army that is expendable and by that I mean one that isn't made up of para=military troops or mercenaries…"_

_"What do you have in mind?" Tarkin asked smiling on the inside._

_"Have you ever heard of the Kaminoans?'_

_"No I haven't…"_

_"Well they aren't members of the republic… They are isolationists… I bring them up because they are cloners… Expert cloners… We can have them clone an army for the republic…"_

_"I don't know… How many Jedi do you have behind you…"_

_"Master Dooku is all for it… and I am sure I can convince Master Jin… I have a solution… Senator why not conduct a secret poll… and see who would support this… In the meantime I will get the Kaminoans to give us an estimate…"_

_"Go ahead and place the order… but this conversation never happened… We will meet again in six months…"_


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 21. Force Experiment_

_ "Well…" Plagueis asked via private holonet link._

_ "As you predicted Master… Sifo Dyas is all in… but I think we should wait…"_

_ "For what?"_

_ "The right person to sit on the thrown of Naboo…"_

_ "How long will that be?"_

_ Seven more years…"_

_ "And who do you have in mind for the trown…"_

_ "Padme Amidala… She is in her second semester in the youth legislative program…"_

_ "Very well… I leave it to you… I have business in the Corporate sector but I wish to see you on Coruscant…"_

_ "Yes Master…"_

_ Plagueis was walking towards his personal shuttle when N12 came running up behind him. "Master I have found it…"_

_ He kept walking, "Found what?"_

_ "A human female with an exact one hundred medi-chlorian count…" He stopped, spun around and started walking towards the labraratory. A human female of thirty years of age was in a cryo-tube._

_ "What is her name…"_

_ "Skywalker… Shmii Skywalker…" _

_ "Begin the saturation process… We have work to do…"_

_ "Yes master…"_

_ In Plagueis' studies he found hints of old parchment and manuscripts of a race of beingsthat could use the force to create life or use it to create sentience in creatures that had none. Plagueis wanted to bombard Shmi's body with the force and trick her medi-chlorians into making her body pregnant and create a child of the force. The first hour was spent saturating her in a nutrient bath. The second hour was used altering her body so that it didn't pass along any possible hereditary diseases. The next three hours were crucial as it took all of Darth Plaguies' strength to produce the desired results. As he worked N12 had to monitor the woman and Plagueis progress. His own life was in jeopardy as the power he used to maintain his body was also compromised. His body started aging rapidly and if N12 didn't give a shot every thirty minutes he would die._

_ "N12… K…eep her in stasus…" Plagueis' voice was weezy and he looked as if someone had pulled his skin and left it hanging._

_ "You should rest master…" The droid said._

_ "I will…" He checked her status before placing himself in force sleep to regenerate his body. It took Plagueis three days to regenerate, but when he came out of the sleep he had not fully recovered. His hand had a slight trimmer and he was shaking all over. "I must recover fully…" Determined Plagueis sapped the life energy from his experiments. He drained them of all vitality and when he was done Plagueis was his old self. He almost laughed at N12 who was running around trying to save all the experiments ae their life monitors flatlined._

_ Shmi Skywalker was four days pregnant and the embryo was growing at a healthy rate. "Make the arrangements but keep her in stasus…" He said to N12._


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 22. Sleep Of Death_

_ Plagueis was on his way to Coruscant to see his apprentice Darth Sidious. He had accomplished his goal with the human named Shmi Skywalker. Everything was falling into place, just in seven short years Padme Amidala would finish with school and be in the perfect place to become Queen of Naboo. At the moment she was interning with Palpatine in the senate._

_ When his ship pulled into orbit he shuttled down and walked into a party being held by Palpatine. Several distinct Senators were there, like Bale Organa, Ale Eteam, Mon Mothma, the Senator of Naboo, and the senator of Yelma. Padme Amidala and Tarkin were there as well._

_ "I thought I told you that I wanted to meet with you in private…"_

_ "It is just a small celebration among friends… and a private one between us… Jedi Masters Sifo Dyas and Dooku are on board…"_

_ "What about Qui Gon Jin…"_

_ "He is a trouble maker… and often he causes the council problems… All that considering he will never join the fold… Dyas and Dooku have made hints and what ifs to him… He is stubborn…"_

_ "Maybe we could do to him what we did to Dyas…"_

_ "The council hasn't assigned him an apprentice yet…"_

_ Palpatine watched as his master drank large amounts of wine laced with his blood. Amidala was too young and her father wouldn't allow it, but all the other guests were drinking wine laced with his blood so that Plagueis wouldn't perceive a threat to himself. Every now and then Palpatine would nudge Plagueis in the force to see if the connection had been made._

_ As the evening wound down Plagueis excused himself to his office that had a bed room. Normally he didn't require sleep, but his body was telling him that it was time to regenerate. He lay on the bed and went into his self induced coma. Two hours later the door opened and Palpatine entered, he had complete control over the Sith Lord._

_ "I know you can hear me…" Palpatine said gloating. He could feel Plagueis' rage at being betrayed. He was trying to wwake up, but he couldn't. "…I want you to know that I appreciate everything you have done for me… and you said it yourself that I should be the face of the galaxy… but in order for me to truly be powerful I must remove you… It is the way of the sith… Don't worry the grand scheme will come to pass in my hands and the Jedi will fall… Farewell my master…"_

_ He ignited his lightsaber and plunged it into Plagueis heart chamber. Muuns had three hearts all connected by a central chamber. So when he stabbed the Muun all three hearts bled into his body and because Palpatine kept his cells from regenerating he couldn't heal. Palpatine stood over his former master's body directing the energy flowing from his lifeless body into the force. When the process was done Palpatine ran his hand over the Muun's face._

_ "It is a quiet thing to become the new Lord of the Sith…" He whispered._

_ In the following days the body of Tin'sar Demask was discovered in his office bedroom. The official report was that he had suffered a major heart attack in all three of his hearts. Palpatine said a few choice words in regards to his former mentor. Palpatine had the body moved in secret to the planet Vash were he secretly had a tomb built in honor of Darth Plagueis the wise. Demask's will was a storm of controversy, he had left all his personal wealth to Palpatine, his companies were sold off in bits and pieces, but every asset public, private, and secret wound up in Palpatine's hands._

_ Another month passed before he could safely move his apprentice Darth Maul to Coruscant. There Palpatine could watch over his growing empire, conduct the business of the grand scheme and continue the training of Darth Maul._

_ Palpatine was finally able to visit Muunilist, Tin'sar's estate had been sold to a Muun who worked for Palpatine. Farmer was dead, without Palpatine to rejuvenate him he died of etreme old age. After ensuring that there were no booby traps Palpatine entered the secret laboratory, but it had been ransacked and all the files erased._

_ A lowely medical droid came out of a secret compartment and projected a hologram of Plagueis. "Hello Sidious… If you are watching this then I am dead… Killed by you… I hold no anger to you and as I said it would be your right to try and usurp me if you could… In my arrogance I thought you would fail… and maybe I should have killed you myself… At anyrate N12's mind has been erased and all my force experiments destroyed… save one, but you will never know what that was… I am taking my secrets of immortality and how to reverse death with me… If you are the person I think you are then maybe you wll figure it out… but I doubt that… Since I am dead you are meant to rule the galaxy… and see the grand scheme finally fulfilled… Be careful Palpatine… Arrogance has always been the downfall of every sith no matter how powerful they were… Darth Bane fell because he underestimated his apprentice… Sadly that is my story… I am sympathetic to your cause as it is my cause so I have left you all the contact information for the sith spy network… and the Mandalorian named Jango Fett… You probably still want revenge, but he is a pure blood Mandalorian… and a clone army based on Mandalorian DNA is very valuable against the Jedi… Do not worry though the Madalorian his death at the hands of a Jedi has been foretold… Farewell Sidious…"_

_ "Truly you are Darth Plaueis The Wise…"_


	24. Chapter 24

_Epilogue: Shmi Skywalker_

_ A Trandosian slave ship came out of hyperspace near Tattooine, the ship was loaded with two hundred slaves to sell at the Tattoine slave market. The ship also carried spice, death sticks, weapons, and mechanic parts. The slaves men, women, and aliens, were all huddled together in the cargo hold._

_ "Where am I…" Shmi asked sitting up._

_ "Are you alright?"_

_ "Where am I?  
>"A Trandosian slave freighter bound for Tattooine…"<em>

_ "How did I get here?" Shmi asked holding her head._

_ "Well… when they brought you aboard you were unconscious… You have been that way ever since they bought you aboard…" The man gave her something to drink. "What do you remember?"_

_ "Nothing really…" She heaved and threw up, causeing those nearby to scatter. The guard watching the aliens spotted Shmi when she threw up and odered the med-droid._

_ "You are pregnant…" The droid declared._

_ "That is impossible…" She said._

_ "Well ma'am you are a month along…"_

_ The ship landed in Anchorhead and after the cargo was unloaded the slaves were taken by land speeder to the open slave market. Shmi sat in disbelief as the lot numbers were called and the people bid on them. Her memories were still fuzzy and the last man she had a physical relationship with was over five years ago. ("How did I get pregnant?") she asked herself._

_ "Lot number one thirty-two…" When the auctioneer called her number Shmi almost jumped out of her skin. She sadly walked through the hallway that lead to the platform. "Human female age thirty… She is pregnant with a male… We will start the bidding at twenty-five hundred…"_

_"Buy her!"__ Gardolla the Hutt coldly said from her dias, overlooking the slave auction. She turned her enormous head towards her vizier. __"I thought you said Jabba would be here…"_

_ "That is what I was told mighty one…"_

_ The bid for Shmi was all the way up to ten thousand and Gardolla won. Shmi was signed over to Gardolla that very day. Although she was a slave Shmi took joy in the fact that she was about to have a son. Nine months passed quickly and she gave birth to a healthy baby boy who she named Anakin after her great grandfather. When Anakin turned six, she lost him in a pod racing bet to Watto._


End file.
